<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Doors Down, To Your Left by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535258">Two Doors Down, To Your Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Character Death, Children, Crushes, Death, Doctor Reader - Freeform, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, Everyone Dies/No One Lives, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesse McCree &amp; Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse Mcree &amp; Reader are Best Friends, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Verse, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Penis Size, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Has Issues, Scents &amp; Smells, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Surgery, Sweet Jesse McCree, Trauma, Voyeur Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Voyeurism, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, consensual voyeurism, the reader is so fucked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Reader is Gender-neutral; Reader is an Omega; Major Character death</i><br/>You were a doctor for Blackwatch. That was all you were meant to be. But somehow you’d come to find yourself standing here.</p><p>With your hand-painted in blood.</p><p>This was never supposed to happen. You were never supposed to be more than a doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to your regularly scheduled bullshit! Today feature's yet another rant-like fic. </p><p>I was scrolling through the omegaverse tag for an OTP of mine when I started to notice a common theme. People tend to use Omegaverse for overly forced and sexual fics. When you need an excuse to write porn with plot. However, I kinda enjoy omegaverse fics centred around healthier dynamics (take All Bets Off for an example; I may use tropes to further the fic but I don't focus on them). </p><p>So, to subdue my unusual rant here's today's instalment into my June bullshit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Overwatch had reached out to you in order to hire you as a member of their medical ranks, you’d been over the moon. You had, of course, accepted immediately. 

Overwatch had always been your idles. Ever since their rise and when they saved everyone from the Omnic crisis when you were a teenager, you’d aspired to be just like Angela Zeigler.</p><p>That had meant getting your grades far higher than they had been in the past. It nearly gave your parents heart attacks when your grades went from a B average to A+ averages. 

You’d applied for a doctoral degree in university. You nearly didn’t get in on account of your secondary gender, however, they’d overlooked it after seeing your grades and extra-credits. </p><p>You’d just recently became a fully qualified doctor when Overwatch sent out the public notice of needing more medical staff. So, you sent in your resume with hopes high. 

You never actually expected them to respond. 

But they had! Assigning you to the Swiss Headquarters, were Mercy, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were assigned at the moment.</p><p>They just happened to be your greatest hero’s. The three you looked up to the most. 

However, it was Gabriel Reyes who’d always caught your eye the most. 

Maybe it was the limited amount of press coverage or his mysterious stern attitude. 

Maybe it was just the way he looked like he could snap your neck in an instant.

 Maybe it was your deep-seated Omegan nature of wanting a strong, protecting mate. In any case, he stole your little heart before he could even meet you.</p><p>So now, you found yourself sleepily getting off a plane in Zürich, Switzerland airport. You had instructions that one of the members of Overwatch would be fetching you from the airport, but you weren’t sure who.</p><p>You glanced around after fetching your bag from the luggage claim, attempting to find whoever was waiting for you, until a calloused hand tapped your bare shoulder. You’d opted for a tank top and your comfiest jeans for the plane ride over.</p><p>“Mornin’ darlin’, you wouldn’t happen to be [Y/N], would ya?” the man dressed in a cowboy hat with dark brown hair and a southern drawl asked you. Not that you were looking for one, but you caught the scent of cinnamon and a western style dish that you couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“I am… and you are?” you asked, folding your arms over your chest with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Names Jesse McCree,” he offers a hand to you and you shake it politely, “‘was sent by Jefe ta fetch ya,” he explains, clarifying your rising confusion on how this relatively attractive man in a ridiculous cowboy hat, who looked significantly out of place in a Swiss airport, was standing beige you.</p><p>You nod your head slowly, wondering who he meant. You remembered Jefe being boss in Spanish, did he mean Commander Morrison .</p><p>“I see…” you whisper, hoping he’d take the hint and clarify.</p><p>“What he means is Overwatch sent us to bring you to the base safely. I’m Genji, by the way,” a second voice clarifies instead. 

This time it’s a half-cyborg who pops up behind Jesse, holding a disposable coffee cup, his red eyes fixed on you. It’s not hard to catch his scent of cherry flavoured candy and rain. He doesn’t seem interested in trying to hide it.</p><p>You make a mental note to further inspect that later on if you’re allowed. The question of if he’s aware he’s being prominent or he just doesn’t know how to control it is making the doctor’s side of your brain buzz. </p><p>Again, you nod, this time with a little more clarity.<br/>
“Well, we shouldn’t be standing around then. I’m sure someone is waiting to brief me back at the base,” you declare with an air of professionalism. 

It’s half to save your ass from floundering at the attractiveness of these Alphas and the other half eager to meet your heroes.</p><p>Both seem to agree with you and begin to lead you out of the airport lobby. 

There’s a sleek black car awaiting the three of you. They stash your luggage in the trunk before sitting down in the car. 

You take the window seat on the right while Genji takes the front seat and Jesse sits in the one next to you. A driver in the front simply nods and drives off. </p><p>You try to zone out and catch up on a few moments of sleep while Genji and Jesse idly chat, tuning out whatever they’re saying. 

Unfortunately, you don’t get more than fifteen minutes of rest before the car stops and you’re standing outside the Overwatch Headquarters.</p><p>It finally clicks in your mind that you must be damn important for them to want you at the main place of operation. Your heart flutters a little at meeting Overwatch. You may be just a doctor, but the thought of where and who you’ll be assigned to is enticing. 

You knew that you were going to be placed in charge of a team of doctors, ranking the same as Angela. According to the email you’d been sent, that also meant you ranked the same as Gabriel and Jack.</p><p>However, the placement was still a secret to you. Now, you have two specialty fields. Trauma and Secondary-Genders. 

You’d made sure to study both, the former being the field you wanted to be in and the later being on a simple whim. 

It’s also helpful to have knowledge of Secondary-Genders. You started picking up little details from other people’s interactions ever since you started your degree.</p><p>The Swiss Headquarters was breathtaking. Towering stories above you as you walked towards them. You could hear people training somewhere nearby, but you couldn’t quite place their location as you walked up to the large doors of the building.</p><p>Jesse and Genji took you through long hallways towards a second building on the property. 

This building was equally as big, connected with a long, suspended walkway. You finally caught a glance at the training grounds; a large field was set up with different training bots and obstacle courses. You identified one of the hero’s trading as Reinhardt Wilhelm, the German barricade.</p><p>You had actually stopped in the hallway to look down, however, Genji had simply ushered you to keep walking. Honestly, it was disappointing. You could watch the large German work out any day of the week.</p><p>As you walked in long corridors, you struck up a conversation with Jesse. Genji wasn’t much for conversation so he simply added in a few things here and there, however, Jesse talked your ear off. He was almost a rival to you. Almost. You still talked more than he did.</p><p>He went into full detail of working with Overwatch, leaving out a few details as to what division he worked for, but you didn’t press it. He was at least kind enough to tell you how things worked, and you figured you’d find out soon enough.</p><p>The three of you reached a large office roughly ten minutes after arriving at the headquarters. You made a mental note of the length of time it took to reach your destination in case it would be necessary in the future.</p><p>Genji knocked on the door, ushering you inside when he was instructed to “come in”. 

Both Jesse and Genji left afterwards, leaving you halfway inside the door.</p><p>Carefully, you pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside the office.</p><p>A large, dark-wood desk sat with papers positively everywhere. Behind it was a dark-skinned man with a tired expression on his face. You immediately recognized him as Gabriel Reyes. His rippling muscles barely contained by a shirt you swore was two sizes too small. He sported a goatee, you never had a thing for goatees and the poor excuse for one your ex had had didn’t count, however, his seemed to work.</p><p>Sitting on the other side of the desk, next to an empty chair that you sat down in once instructed, was a blonde-haired and pale-skinned woman in a lab coat. Doctor Angela Zeigler. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she looked deeply in need of sleep. You gulped, hoping you weren’t going to suffer the same fate.</p><p>Finally, leaning against a wall next to Gabriel’s desk was an almost tanned man with blond hair and a far too eager expression on his face. He looked like he’d attempted a sun tan, but ended up burning himself in the process. Definitely Commander Jack Morrison. He had a similar style as Gabriel, with a shirt that suggested neither of them knew how to properly size clothes.</p><p>You gave a slow nod to the three of them as you sat down in the chair they offered to you.</p><p>“I trust that Genji and Jesse were well behaved towards you?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. There was no need for introductions, they knew your name from the resume and you knew them from the publicity.</p><p>Your tongue clicked as you nodded again.<br/>
“They were amicable in their own ways from my observations. Polite enough to allow me to catch up on a few moments of sleep on the drive over,” you commented, relaxing into your chair a little. 

Only a little.</p><p>This was due partially to the fact that the room had an overwhelming amount of scents. 

The three most distinct in the room belonged to your new co-workers. 

Sandalwood and apples wafted off Angela in a timid manor.

You could smell campfires and bbq clinging to Jack, proudly being broadcasted to everyone.

However, it took a bit of concentration to find Gabriel’s scent. A timid aroma of oranges with an undertone of a definitely Hispanic spices you had always smelt off your teacher’s lunch in school.

The overwhelming amount of scent would’ve made someone less versed in Secondary-Genders shy away from the room.</p><p>“Good. Those block-heads did something right for once,” Gabriel grunted, tapping papers on his desk.<br/>
You cocked an eyebrow but decided not to push the meaning of the comment.</p><p>“So, about my position?” you pressed instead, trying to act as if it wasn’t eating away at you.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Angela?” Gabriel prompted and you turned your head to look at the Swedish doctor.</p><p>“[Y/n], as you know, we hired you to work within our ranks of Overwatch as medical personnel. After reviewing your files, we think you’d best fit amongst one of our more… specialized teams. We need someone who’s skilled in trauma to be able to work with them, as well as someone who can be approached for advice on dynamics due to the close-knit nature of the division,” Angela began to explain. 

You bobbed your head along, feeling a sense of pride that you would actually be useful.</p><p>“However, you cannot talk about this division to anyone. If asked or prompted you must only tell them you work for Overwatch. This division is best left out of the public eye,” Jack added from his spot against the wall, a stern, serious look on his face that started to translate into everyone’s scent accordingly.</p><p>Your expression changed to reflect his instinctively.<br/>
“I would never leak Overwatch secrets,” you assured them.<br/>
It was true, most of your friends didn’t even share your interest in Overwatch, you only surrounded yourself with them because if you didn’t, you’d really have no one else to talk to. </p><p>“Very well then. You’ve been assigned to my division. Welcome to Blackwatch,” Gabriel stated, puffing our his chest as if he’d won some sort of bet while offering you a pen and a piece of paper to sign.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, you signed your life away to a division you knew nothing about. In the time it took you to read over the paper and sign it was enough to blink once. Or maybe that was just the nerves... 

In any matter, there it was, as plain as day, your life sworn to secrecy over an undercover division made up of former and reformed criminals.</p><p>In just as soon, both Angela and Jack left the room, giving you a pat on the back or shaking your hand as they left. Leaving you alone with Gabriel Reyes as he stood from his desk.</p><p>He towered over you, even when you stood up yourself. It was intimidating as you tried to pull your scent in to not let him onto your fear mixed with arousal. 

He was attractive, that was never the argument, however, it was never a good idea to let an Alpha know they had power over you. </p><p>If it showed, Gabriel took no note of it though. 

Instead, he simply guided you out of the office and onto a different floor. This one had a large common area that leads off into hallways and a cafeteria. One hallway lead to an indoor training area as well as the outdoors one. The others lead towards agent quarters.</p><p>You took note of your path as he guided you towards one of the rooms. It wasn’t that far down the hallway, and this hallway had significantly more distance between each door, suggesting larger rooms behind them.</p><p>He stopped in front of one.<br/>
“This is your quarters. You will find the medical floor on the second floor of this building. When teams are on missions you are expected to be waiting for our return inside the medical floor. You will have your own office assigned to you, as well as team of staff. Any questions?”</p><p>“Yes, what am I supposed to do when I’m not expected to be working?” you replied curtly.</p><p>He nods his head in pride.<br/>
“Already asking all the right questions. Good,” he smiles making your heart skip a few beats in your chest, “Any time we’re not on missions, you are allowed to move anywhere in any of the buildings. Here’s your keycard and pager in case you’re needed. I encourage you to socialize with the other members of our division as well as Overwatch. It’s good to have an expert on dynamics that’s an easy call away,” Gabriel states with a confusing air of pride as if he was testing you and you passed with flying colours. 

He hands you a red pager as well as a keycard with your identification printed on it.</p><p>You notice the card lock on the door instead of a normal key system. More advanced than you’re used to back home.</p><p>“Very well sir, and what if I need to reach you?” you ask before you can catch yourself. It’s an innocent question but the tone of your voice is far too flirty to be professional.</p><p>He blinks with wide eyes for a moment before a smirk crosses his lips.<br/>
“Two doors down, to your left,” he clicks his tongue, “Doors open any time you need.”</p><p>Normally, you should’ve be reprimanded. Flirting with a commanding officer? Hell, forget reprimanding, you were lucky he didn’t fire you on the spot. 

Still… he told you his quarters without hesitation. Even adding in the last part.</p><p>You can feel a bit of blush on your cheeks as you nod your head.<br/>
“V-very well. Thank you. I’m going to get some sleep now, the plane ride over has me in jet-lag,” you squeak in embarrassment, making up a random excuse to duck inside your room.</p><p>He chuckles and stalks off as you close the door with a click behind you. Your heart’s pounding in your chest as you scan the room.<br/>

You’d expected that the room would be simply a bed and bath. You were wrong, and slightly overwhelmed, when you stepped into a kitchen and living area.</p><p>A small kitchenette was pushed in the corner of the room, as well as a loveseat on the other side and a dining table. There were two doors, one leading to a bedroom and the other leading to a bathroom with an obnoxiously large bathtub-shower combo. The bed itself was king-sized!</p><p>It was bigger than any of the apartments or dorms you’d lived in and you didn’t even know if you deserved the quarters at all.</p><p>You began move your clothes from your suitcase into the drawers of one of the dressers. Thankfully, it didn’t leave an overly large amount of room, just enough to accommodate a few more shirts and pants. Your socks were chock-full though.</p><p>Wondering out loud where you’d do laundry caused a robotic female voice to respond.</p><p>“Laundry is done in the laundry mat located on the third floor,” the voice chimed, “You can find directions on the holo pad in the main room.”</p><p>“I… thank you?” you replied, startled and confused as to who that was.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>After a few moments of stewing, you spoke again:<br/>
“Who are you?”</p><p>“I am Athena, the A.I. system built by Winston. I exist in everyone’s quarters, however, I keep your personal information to you. Quite like the one on your phone, I've been told.”</p><p>“Okay…” you whispered, making your way to the holo pad in the wall in front of the couch.</p><p>It was a large, flat, touch-screen device quite like a T.V. You flipped through it, finding mission schedules, maps of the buildings, patient reports from the medical wing, a few streaming services and the menu for the week. </p><p>You decided that you did indeed have jet lag after you nearly nodded off simply scrolling through the holo pad. 

So, you set your alarm for nine tomorrow because there was a mission scheduled to leave at eight and return at eleven. You deemed three hours was enough time to eat and make your way down to the med-bay.</p><p>However, as you tossed and turned on your bed, you couldn’t get comfortable. The heat that had started to pooled deep in your stomach since you had met Gabriel in person finally caught up to you, and your mind choose to focus on relieving your tension before sleep.</p><p>So, you admitted defeat, hand reaching down and toying with yourself as your mind wandered into places best left unventured.</p><p>Walking down to Gabriel’s room late in the night, knocking on the door and kissing him. Him returning the kiss, pulling you in his room and bending you over his bed, pounding into you and whispering sweet nothings to you.</p><p>Him taking you in the training room, both of you hot and sticky and exhausted with no one around to witness late at night… or maybe someone did witness, the thrill of being caught only fueling the two of you.</p><p>Having him come find you like this, splayed out on your bed and touching yourself to him only for him to fuck into you nice and rough, making your bed creak loudly…</p><p>His name escaped your lips in a breathless moan as you climaxed. Cleaning yourself off was a blur of sleepy yawns until you passed out cold on your bed.</p><p>You knew it wasn’t right to crush on your Commander, let alone moan his name in the quiet of your own room, but you couldn’t stop yourself. 

You clung to the thought of him next to you as you fell asleep that night. Your mind repeating how he told you his door was open whenever <i>you</i> needed it over and over again like a broken record.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel comes back from a mission with a bullet wound. Moira seems a little too invested in being a doctor on his case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for blood and medical shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first three months of Blackwatch never let you down with its rollercoaster of injuries and operations. It had all been going well, medically speaking. Only two had died on your table, but they had both been lost causes. </p><p>Your first true day had been a memorable experience… to say the least. You didn’t count the first two days you’d spent there because you’d spent your first one arriving at the facility and the second one in the medical bay, awaiting the return of one of the teams.</p><p>You, however, had made friends with Angela Zeigler. She was a great waiting companion as well as a wonderful second hand in the operating room when you had to remove someone’s entire leg up to the knee because they’d stepped onto an enemy proximity mine. So really, you had spent the <i>entire</i> day in the medical bay. Whether you liked it or not.</p><p>On the second day, you had awoken at ten in the morning to banging on your door. Jesse and Genji stood outside with terrifying smiles when you’d answered it in sweats and a t-shirt. They’d instructed you to dress and meet them in the cafeteria. Not being one to disobey orders, even if they were lower rank than you were, you dressed quickly and enjoyed breakfast with them. You made the mistake of letting your guard down during breakfast.</p><p>They took advantage of this and dragged you to the training area. As they ran you through drills they drilled you with intel on anything and everything you needed to know about working with Blackwatch, whether or not you were in the field.</p><p>It had been hell. You’d worked out before, but these were army grade drills that they had you run until dinner. Your body was so sore the next day that you barely wanted to get up. You cursed yourself for not sticking up and telling them to fuck off. You had the rank, as medical officers, especially you since you’d been hired as one of the trauma and field heads, were highly ranked. You had the medical rank equivalent as Gabriel Reyes did, commanding your own medical team. </p><p>It was a fucking honour, too bad you forgot to use it. You might have even been able to get out of the amputation surgery the day before. However, you preferred getting your hands dirty and the operating room gave you a mini-god-complex as you saved yet another person’s life. Arrogance was never an attractive quality, so you made sure to keep it as dampened as possible.</p><p>You had quickly learnt that the second building your quarters were inside, that included the medical bay and the Blackwatch quarters, wasn’t a specific building for Blackwatch. Jesse had told you that one, it had mostly Blackwatch floors, but to avoid suspicion, they had offices for many high ranking officers as well, and extra quarters in the building.</p><p>However, you had yet to have Gabriel return from a mission. He hadn’t gone on one since you’d arrived, you didn’t know where he was to be perfectly honest. It wasn’t for lack of trying, not that you were looking for him, but he was just never around. Even if you had a legitimate reason to track him down. He’d always busied himself in training Blackwatch members while you worked and Jesse told you that he’d been in his office filling out paperwork for days on end. Honestly, you wanted to track him down and make sure he had gotten sleep after that comment. You didn’t need the Commanding Officer dropping dead on your watch. Jesse had told you to leave well enough alone, so you decided to wait for now.</p><p>Speaking of Jesse; you two had become quite the inseparable duo. When neither of you was on a mission or working, you’d often train together or spend your free time in the common area with Genji. You managed to fit in perfectly.</p><p>You hadn’t gone on many missions yet, despite being an experienced field medic. Mostly, you preferred damage control, far from actually injuring yourself, and Dr.O’Deorain was constantly taking all of the missions she could. You wished you could meet the infamous doctor, however, she was never around when you were, on missions or sleeping. </p><p>When missions had popped up while she was out, you sent either someone from her team or yours, for two reasons. As previously stated, you preferred damage control, and you felt an obligation to be on site as you were one of the few doctors who specialized in Secondary-Genders.</p><p>Even with all medical personal working on the same floor, only a handful of others had knowledge on the subject. So, you stuck around, just in case.</p><p>On one of the days you’d been waiting to do damage control, you found yourself lounging with Angela in the med-bay. You’d made sure to get up extra early in the morning because Jesse had told you that he, Moira, Genji and Gabriel were going out that night and returning that morning. So you made sure you were available. </p><p>“... yeah, I have an old colleague who’s a few years behind me, was an intern under me when I was training. She’s brilliant, specializing in Secondary-Genders,” you idly chatted with Angela, feet up on one of the medical beds.</p><p>Angela looked thoughtful for a moment before responding:<br/>“We should look into hiring her. She sounds like she’d make a lovely addition to my team.”</p><p>You shook your head, a chuckle escaping your lips.<br/>“Nah, she’d turn you down. She has her heart set on forging her own path in the world, going to make some incredible inventions for Secondary-Genders.”</p><p>Angela huffed, “Well, I guess I can respect her goals… I hope she’ll make it.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be happy you said that…” your sentence trailed off as the doors to the medical bay swung wide open.</p><p>In rushed Jesse, pushing a gurney far faster than normal with a coughing Gabriel on it. Dr.O’Deorian followed after shortly, helping Genji to limp inside. Instantly, you and Angela were on your feet and over at the four of them.</p><p>“What the hell happened?!” Angela demanded, getting Genji onto a bed.</p><p>Jesse coughed for a moment before replying:<br/>“We were out in the field and damn Deadlock gang was more than we’d anticipated.”</p><p>You shook your head, moving to check Gabriel’s vitals as he tried to bat you away. Dr.O’Deorain was also attempting, but he was more defendant against her.</p><p>“Gabriel calm down, you’re hurt,” you instructed, pushing a relaxing scent into the air to combat the sting of distress from his.</p><p>“Fuck off! I’m fine!” he retorted, attempting to sit up, only to fall down on the bed, clutching his side.</p><p>You looked to Jesse for an explanation.</p><p>“He took three bullets to the side,” Jesse supplied.</p><p>“Thank you. We’re going to the operating room. Now,” You stated, leaving no room for arguing as you took over Jesse’s job of pushing. Your team was scrambling around as your head nurse, Joyce, paged the necessary staff.</p><p>“Brilliant idea, I’ve wanted to crack his chest and check how SEP has been affecting his organs!” Dr.O’Deorain exclaimed with delight, trailing off after you.</p><p>You cringed. Geneticists always gave you the creeps with how willing they were to open someone up for their own gain. Your head swivelled to her as your expression went into a sweet smile.</p><p>“Dr.O’Deorain, I believe Jesse needs patching. You had all the time in the field to remove the bullets from Gabriel. This is <i>my</i> job now. You’re not on my team,” you growl behind your smile, glaring at her.</p><p>She grumbles something about being unfair as she shrinks away to lick her wounds and patch up Jesse.</p><p>Thankful for her not fighting back, you called over your shoulder:<br/>“You may observe the operation though. From the observation room.”</p><p>You couldn’t see it, but you could smell her joy at the comment. Her Beta scent lightened up on your nose as you pushed Gabriel towards the door.</p><p>Your head nurse took over, wheeling him into the operating room as you went to wash your hands and gown up.</p><p>Once gowned, you stepped into the operating room, the nurses gloving you helpfully.<br/>“Well people, it’s a beautiful day to save lives,” you chirped, quoting one of your favourite t.v. shows. It was an old show, but it held a small place in your heart. You used to watch it during a bad break-up, it got you through the night.</p><p>“Don’t fuck me up too bad,” Gabriel coughed from the table as the anesthetist put the mask over his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I can’t do worse than you have,” you commented as his eyes fell closed.</p><p>With a hum, you pressed the scalpel into the wound to remove the bullets. The nurses had taken the liberty of removing his torso armour and prepping the area for you. You were grateful you didn’t have to cut through his thick, almost bulletproof armour. Hopefully, he’d make a note to purchase better armour in the future.</p><p>The three bullets came out relatively easily as you dropped them on the metal pan that the nurses supplied. You were going to keep them. You kept any objects that you pulled from people, you had a few bullets from Jesse’s ankle when he and Genji had decided to practice deflecting bullets with Genji’s sword. It worked but bounced the bullets back at Jesse. Or the time that it didn’t and you pulled them from Genji’s forearm. Or the time you had pulled several doll heads from a man’s stomach during your internship (you’d caught the objects first and were given the privilege to remove them). </p><p>Honestly, even your parents thought the action was weird. However, Angela had shown you her collection of bullets, a porcelain doll in pieces, and many other curiosities she’d pulled out of Overwatch agents. It gave you a little comfort.</p><p>Once the bullets were removed and Gabriel was stitched up, the nurses delivered him to an ICU unit in your division. You cleaned up and made your way down to the cafeteria. Gabriel would be out for another two hours thanks to SEP making him able to break down drugs faster.</p><p>You had just enough time to eat dinner!</p><p>“[Y/N]! There ya are!” Jesse called to you as you reached the cafeteria. He bounded up to you, pulling you over to where he and Genji stood in line for dinner.</p><p>“Mhm, just got out of surgery,” you told him, giving Genji a wave. He didn’t talk as much as you and Jesse, but that was fine. He listened to both of you.</p><p>“Oh really? And how’s the old man doin’?” Jesse joked after placing his order for dinner.</p><p>“He’s doing fine. Better than most would after being shot three times,” you paused to order your own food, “I’m going to keep the bullets like I did with you and Genji.”</p><p>Jesse shivered next to you.<br/>“Never got why ya did that. Kinda creepy if you asked me.”<br/>“Says the man who was forced to wear spurs because he kept sneaking up on the Commanders,” you snorted as Genji ordered his food, letting out a chuckle as well.</p><p>“That’s different!” Jesse protested.</p><p>“Being so silent that super soldier hearing can’t pick you up is on the same level as keeping objects you remove from people,” Genji commented as the three of you took your trays to your usual table.</p><p>“They put a BELL on you!” Jesse protested as the bell around Genji’s neck jingled as the three of you walked.</p><p>You let out an undignified snort at the comment but said nothing as Genji flushed a little.</p><p>“Not my fault I’m a ninja…” he reminded Jesse.</p><p>Normally you would’ve told Jesse off for making Genji self-conscious. However, you had learnt a while back that Genji wasn’t all that sensitive about it, it was just an act he’d put up to make Jesse apologize to him.</p><p>Which is exactly what happened. Jesse fell into pleading apologies over dinner as you tried your best not to laugh at how Genji kept brushing him off until he agreed to do the three of your laundry for the next week.</p><p>At least you got something out of your silence.</p><p>As you sat there, your mind wandered to Gabriel. Keeping the thought of having him in your unit for the next few days in your mind with a smile. As well as Dr.O’Deorain being mildly terrified of you. You outranked her, but only by a small margin, due to the fact that she had a smaller team than you did.</p><p>You thought about assigning David to Gabriel’s case. He could benefit from the experience of working on someone who outranked him. However, you decided against it, David had too much of a shy air to him to be confident around the Commander. Sally was out in the field currently so she was out of the question. And Kiki was just too overly excitable and a better surgeon to be assigned permanently to the case. Also, clashing Alpha scents is never a good idea.</p><p>The three other doctors were in the field as well, leaving you as the only suitable candidate. You would’ve liked to put Quill on the case, as he was always professional and had a brilliant bedside manner, but he always insisted on going on field missions. You couldn’t blame him, he was even better in the field than at the base. He was one of the others who had a degree in Secondary-Genders and always used his scent to keep distressed Omegas, Betas and Alphas alike, calm and solid-minded.</p><p>So, you resigned yourself to being the doctor on Gabriel’s case. Which meant getting up at all hours and telling the head nurse to page you if needed.</p><p>You rose to your feet, biding Jesse and Genji goodbye and returning to the medical wing. You found your head nurse being pestered by Dr.O’Deorain about Gabriel and cringed internally as you walked up to them behind her.</p><p>“Dr.O’Deorain, what a pleasant surprise. What might you be doing in my unit?” you asked ina sweet tone as she turned towards you.</p><p>“I was just inquiring about my Commanders status,” she replied curtly, shooting your head nurse a look.</p><p>“I admire your worry, however, Commander Reyes is in good hands. My own personal hands, and I am far more than capable of keeping him in good health,” you explain as your head nurse looks at you with pleading eyes.</p><p>“I wasn’t doubting that I just-”</p><p>“I know. You were worried. I’ll let you know if there is something to be worried about. However, at the moment, there is nothing. You just returned from a long mission, so I suggest that you get some rest,” you command, crossing your arms over your chest.</p><p>Moira seems to look between you and the hallway towards Gabriel’s room before admitting defeat and stalking off.</p><p>You turned to your head nurse, Joyce, once she was gone.<br/>“Joyce put me down as the head doctor on Gabriel Reyes’ case. I would’ve liked Quill but he’s in ‘field until tomorrow,” you instruct, watching as she moves to put it down on her tablet. You could’ve done it yourself, but you like making your staff feel important.</p><p>She nods.<br/>“Very well Dr.[Y/N]. The commander has recently awoken, would you like to perform a post-op exam on him?” </p><p>You reply with a curt nod and she hands you your own tablet. You stalk off down the hall towards Gabriel’s room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no experience in the military or as a Doctor, so don't shoot me for this. This is years in the future, so I'm not exactly going for perfectly accurate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I'm a writer by nature and heart. If I wasn't writing then I'd probably be dead. Breathing life into characters and weaving stories are my passion. As long as what I create reaches one person, puts a smile on one person's face, I know I did a little good for someone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sliding door closed behind you as you entered Gabriel Reyes’ room. You had privately hoped he’d fallen back asleep so you didn’t have to face your crush watching you as you dutifully went throughout your work.</p><p>The fact you had a crush on your Commander wasn’t as big of a deal as most would think. You’d always put your friendships and goals before your pursuit of someone. It was a trick you learnt in high school after you’d been rejected far too many times to count. You had crushed on your best friend all of high school, never once telling them. You never did. You valued the friendship far more. So, Commander Reyes would be easy to handle. </p><p>Unfortunately for you, Reyes was awake when you stepped into his hospital room.</p><p>“Ah! Commander [Y/N], how are you?” he asked, sitting up in bed, already starting to heal thanks to the SEP. You watched as he cringed from the pull of stitches on the wound.</p><p>You moved to pull on latex gloves so that you could examine him.<br/>“Commander, please, you’ll pull your stitches. You don’t need to hurt yourself over me,” you commented, checking over his chart on the tablet.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question Commander,” he curtly replied. You glanced up to see him leaning on his arm, watching you.</p><p>You arched your eyebrow at him. <br/>“I’m your doctor, not your Commander,” you reminded him, avoiding the question for no apparent reason.</p><p>“You’re still a Commander in the field, as a medical personal. But, it seems a bit redundant to call each other Commander. Please, call me Gabriel,” he said. It felt more like an offer than an instruction… </p><p>However, despite your internal shock, you kept a neutral expression and replied:<br/>“Fine. But only if you call me [Y/N].”</p><p>His head bobbed in agreement as you finally moved to check on the stitches from the wound. They’d managed to stay, despite him pulling them in an attempt to sit up in bed to greet you. You always prided yourself in your technique, now you were finally glad you could see it in action. </p><p>“Everything seems to be holding up fine. I can discharge you tomorrow if you’d like. However, I want you to take at least three days off from any physical activities. That includes training,” you added the last part as an afterthought, to make sure he understood what you meant.</p><p>“What about… other activities?” he inquired giving you a sly smirk.</p><p>You resisted the urge to completely shut down in front of him. Instead, you blinked twice, comprehending the insinuation of the question.</p><p>“If you mean sex, no. You’d rip your stitches. However, masturbation and receiving oral as long as you were in a relaxed position that didn’t pull on your stitches would be acceptable. Medically speaking I wouldn’t advise you to do so, my stitches are meant to hold, but I don’t wish to test that,” you replied after a short pause, choosing your words carefully. </p><p>He huffed at that statement like a pent-up teenager, folding his arms over his chest in a pout. You rolled your eyes and finished checking and redressing the wound.</p><p>After everything was back in order, you clicked your tongue and stood up.<br/>“I’ll be back tomorrow with discharge papers. However, I’ll need to check your wound again in three days to remove the stitches. You are not to remove them yourself. Joyce will be by tomorrow as well to make sure you know how to properly dress the wound for the next few days,” you relayed, tapping absently on the tablet after disposing of your gloves.</p><p>“What if my stitches rip at night? Can I come to find you if they do?” he inquires, the look on his face shifting from a grin to hiding something behind it. It didn’t feel sexual to you, rather hanging heavily in the air with his scent. It was an emphasis on smoke undertones of his scent that threw you off a little.</p><p>Usually, scent undertones being more prominent suggest a scared or timid feeling in the person.</p><p>Your tongue darted out to wet your lips before you replied, buying you a little time to think.<br/>“My door is always open, any time you need.” They were the same words he’d told you, a certain sentiment hanging behind them.</p><p>He seemed satisfied with that answer, so you excused yourself from his room. You made sure to tell Joyce about instructing him on the dressing. It’s not that you thought he was incompetent, hell he probably already knew how to dress the wound properly, but there was a medical part of you that wanted to make sure.</p><p>Once you’d told her, you made your way back to your quarters. Quill was going to be back tomorrow and you needed to be up early so you could hear his report before he passed out on his bed.</p><hr/><p>It was early morning when your alarm went off again. You made your way down to the cafeteria in your usual medical uniform, fetching yourself breakfast. Quill found you in the cafeteria and the two of you headed to your office in the medical wing after you forced some food down his throat.</p><p>So, here you found yourself on the opposite side of the desk (in your favourite desk chair), in your private office, as an electric blue-and-yellow-haired Alpha with a light tan explained every detail of the mission he’d been away on.</p><p>“Very nice Quill, any major injuries to report?” you asked, skimming through the files on your computer.</p><p>“No, we had very little casualties,” Quill supplied, yawing behind his hand.</p><p>“Good. Now, go get yourself some rest. I expect you up and working on the floor tomorrow at 0800 hours sharp,” you instruct, trying to maintain a serious expression as he gawked at you.</p><p>“C-commander, are you sure?” he squeaked, clearly exhausted.</p><p>You shook your head with a chuckle.<br/>“I’m only joking Quill. Sleep as long as you want, you’re free until the day after tomorrow. Now shoe before I change my mind.”</p><p>He visibly sighed in relief before high-tailing it out of your office and to his quarters.</p><p>Once he was gone, you checked the clock. You had enough time to write up the report on Gabriel’s treatment. So you buckled down and got to work. </p><p>The next time you looked up, it was some time in the afternoon. You’d finished the report so you only had to add your last few details that would come after you removed his stitches.</p><p>Deciding you made Gabriel wait long enough, you made your way down to his room. You stopped at the counter to chat for a moment with Joyce as one of the other nurses brought you the discharge paperwork.</p><p>“Quills back,” you made sure to tell her every time another doctor had returned. “He’s off duty until the day after tomorrow. Please, make sure he rests instead of working.”</p><p>Joyce gave you one of her infamous nods paired with a giggle. <br/>“Of course Commander. Commander Reyes has been demanding where you are all day, honestly, I’m glad to have him off of my floor finally.”</p><p>“Joyce!” you giggled, shaking your head. “This is Commander Reyes. What if he hears you?”</p><p>“Good. He’s annoying and needs to learn some damn patience,” Joyce grumbles as the other nurse, Gale, hands you the discharge paperwork.</p><p>“Try saying it to his face next time,” you mumbled, walking off towards Gabriel’s room.</p><p>“[Y/N] there you are!” Gabriel had announced loudly as you finally entered his room. This time, Jesse was sitting next to Gabriel’s bedside.</p><p>“Aw, were you waiting for me Gabriel? I’m terribly sorry, but I was writing up the report for your injury. You know how paperwork is,” you tease, flipping through the discharge paperwork to make sure everything was in order.</p><p>“Well, I think you owe me one then. I need someone to help me back to my room. I’m not supposed to do physical activity, right?” Gabriel bounced back. You had to hold yourself back from chuckling, instead, you mocked scorn.</p><p>“Gabriel, I’m a busy person. What makes you think that I have time to walk you back? Doesn’t Jesse have a pair of legs too?” You pointed out Jesse who had been laughing his ass off in the corner.</p><p>“Nah, I’m headin’ out on a mission in a couple of minutes. Just wanted to see the old man before I left,” Jesse supplied, rising to his feet.<br/>“By the way, what in the fresh hell did you do to Moira? She’s fumin’.”</p><p>“Told her to piss off and get out of my unit. She was poking her nose into Gabriel’s medical treatment, trying to transfer him to her unit,” you explained, passing the discharge papers to Gabriel.</p><p>He shivered at your comment.<br/>“Don’t. You’re listed as the main doctor on my record from now on,” Gabriel commented absentmindedly, signing the papers without even reading them. </p><p>You turned your head to him with a raised eyebrow.<br/>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Trust you more. We have an air of respect, she sees me as a test subject. You can see my reasoning?” Gabriel explained as you nodded your head. She scared even you.</p><p>“Fair enough,” you mumbled, taking back the papers. </p><p>Jesse bid his goodbyes as you placed the signed papers on the counter, returning to Gabriel’s room to help him walk back to his room.</p><p>Medically speaking, it was justifiable to walk him back. It was a lot of walking that put stress on the wound and stitches. Gabriel had paused a few times, despite his SEP. You took it slow and let him set his own pace.</p><p>When you finally reached his room you parted ways. You made your way down to dinner and he had Athena order from the kitchens for himself.</p><p>There had been a pause at his door though, where he offered you to spend dinner in his quarters. Part of you had wanted to say yes, to fall into his arms. An Alpha offering you a chance like that? But the logical part of you had declined, wanting to keep your hopes low instead.</p><p>You’d tucked yourself into bed after some training with Genji. It helped you wind down since he took it slower as he aimed carefully at targets to work on his marksmanship. You took the time to practice dodging enemy bullets while moving from teammate to teammate. It was small dodgeballs thrown at you by training bots.</p><p>You’d managed to get hit only ten times.</p><p>After a warm shower and brushing your teeth, you collapsed into your bed. You barely made it under the covers before you passed out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't sue me but Gabriel's eyes were brown before he turned Reaper. I did so much 'research' into that... I referenced his earlier skins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed since then. You’d done regular check-ins for Gabriel each morning and night. Professionally, you didn’t think that he needed to be checked twice each day. However, he had insisted, even when you told him the previous statement. He’d brushed you off, admitting he was shit at bandaging up anything, even himself, and since you weren’t going to argue being able to see him more, you’d agreed.</p><p>He was healing fine, at a much faster rate than most patients you’d had. Which was good, you scheduled to remove his stitches after a week. </p><p>The first time you’d visited his room, you were slightly surprised to see that it was similar to yours. The layout was flipped, the door to the bedroom and bathroom on the other side of the room. But everything else was similar. The only difference was that his room was more decorated with souvenirs from missions and the odd blanket here and there. You never got to see his bedroom, however, you didn’t really ask to anyways. You were perfectly fine bandaging him back up on the couch. </p><p>Each time you visited, he had a new story to tell you or something to ask you. You ended up spending at least thirty minutes more than you had to thanks to that. After the first check-in, he met you with coffee at the door. You’d spent two hours with him before going back to your room to sleep that night.</p><p>By now, you knew the story behind almost every souvenir in his quarters.</p><p>You had continued to work in the med-bay during the day. Jesse and Genji hadn’t returned from their mission until the middle of the afternoon. They’d both been in relatively good shape, however, you had to operate on one of the others who’d attended the mission. </p><p>It had been a quick and dirty operation, but successful none-the-less. You were out of the O.R. after three hours. You’d scarfed down your dinner due to the fact you were starving as Jesse and Genji sat around you.</p><p>“So how’s the old man doing?” Jesse asked as the three of you devoured a pizza together.</p><p>You swallowed before responding:<br/>“You know, same as always. He was on my case to check him two times each day to make sure he’s okay-”</p><p>“He WHAT now?!” Jesse chuckled, giving you an odd look.</p><p>You returned with a baffled look.<br/>“What?”</p><p>“Gabriel hates doctors,” Genji supplies, taking another slice of pizza.</p><p>“I think he’s just lonely. You’d be too if you were restricted to your room,” you commented, reaching for another slice as well.</p><p>“Yeah, but-” Jesse paused to swallow his bite, “Gabe has so much paperwork he’s swimming in it. Plus, he never gets’s ‘lonely’.”</p><p>You shrugged your shoulders as you digested the information. He’d seemed lonely to you, always talking as you examined his healing wound. He was animated, holding a conversation with you as you reapplied the bandages.</p><p>You told Jesse that much, as well as how long you tended to stay each time. You were met with a raised eyebrow from Genji and a chuckle from Jesse.</p><p>“Sounds like you made a new friend,” Jesse teased, kicking Genji under the table.</p><p>“Who made a friend?” Angela asked, settling down next to Genji. She had become one of your best friends and allies on the base since you’d arrived.</p><p>“Our Commander here,” Genji told her. You swore you caught a hiss of an S after ‘Commander’.</p><p>“Genji please, I told you to call me [Y/N] or at least Doctor, not Commander. I’m not Gabriel or Jack,” you protested, finishing your meal.</p><p>Angela rolled her eyes at you, saying:<br/>“[Y/N], you are a Commander. That’s the title you were hired for, people are going to use it for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s still so formal,” you continued to protest as she just shook her head. “And people call them Gabriel and Jack as well.”</p><p>“You’re just new. People will start once they’re comfortable with you,” she explained, digging into her own meal. A salad with grilled chicken.</p><p>You huffed, moving to stand up from the table. You still had to examine Gabe before you went to bed and listening to Jesse tell Angela about his hair-brained theories on your relationship with Gabe wasn’t too high on your priority list right now.</p><p>“Aw, come on, don’t be like that,” Jesse whined as you stood up.</p><p>You huffed and shook your head at him.<br/>“I have to go examine Gabriel before I can go to bed. I’d like to do it while he’s still awake.”</p><p>Jesse whistled low and made a crewed gesture with his hands at you.<br/>“Fine, don’t keep your boyfriend waiting!” </p><p>Your face flushed at his comment, you barely managed to get “He’s not my boyfriend!” out before you darted away to the hallway that led towards your room and Gabriel’s.<br/>You’d grabbed the medical bag with bandages for Gabriel’s wound (it saved you a trip down to the med-bay) and the pizza box from the table before you left. </p><p>Your feet took you in front of Gabriel’s room and you raised your hand to knock on the door.</p><p>He opened it before you could even knock, your fist hitting his chest instead.</p><p>Your whole face practically glowed red as your hand came down on his bare chest. Sure, you’d seen part of his chest when he’d lift his shirt so you could change the bandages, but he was standing completely shirtless in sweatpants this time. </p><p>Light grey sweatpants clung tightly to his hips, creating a contrast with his skin. Paying just a little more attention to his skin, you noticed how it resembled melted milk-chocolate with red undertones. Scars littered his body, slightly lighter than his overall skin-tone. The only hint of air was the little trail above his sweatpants. You couldn’t tell if he waxed his chest or heavy armour creating friction overtime kept the hair follicles at bay. </p><p>He still hadn’t shaved his beard and his hair was starting to get a bit longer at the sides and on top as if he hadn’t shaved it in a while. His scent caught in the air, coming off him and his bedroom, oranges and Mexican spices wrapping around your body with the playful hint of smoke. When your eyes finally met his dark brown pools, your face brightened even more.</p><p>You realized you’d just been standing here with your hand on his chest, staring at him. You quickly pulled your hand away and coughed a little, trying to keep your face from getting even redder.</p><p>“Are you good? Do you need to stare a little more?” he teased, stepping aside to let you in and taking the pizza box from your hands.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s shirtless,” you protested, stepping inside his quarters.</p><p>“You’re the one looking,” he reminded you, settling down on his couch and opening the pizza box.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and settled down next to him. He lifted an arm to grant you access to his bandages. Usually, he stretched it along the back of the couch, however, this time he bent it slightly, combing his hand through your hair as you took off the bandages with gloved hands.</p><p>Your whole body shivered at the touch, the touch-starved part of you craving those touches more than life itself.</p><p>This time, you worked slowly, cleaning the stitches and making sure everything was still healing properly before patching him back up. At some point, he’d started a conversation with you about missing being able to train.<br/>Jokingly, you suggested barking at the members of Blackwatch while they trained. He actually seemed to consider the suggestion and you mentally made sure to never tell Jesse that you had suggested it to him. You’d never hear the end of it.</p><p>The two of you had settled into a pleasent conversation as you shifted it away from traning and towards some random mission he’d gone on. For whatever reason, he reveled in being able to tell you about his missions. You just liked to watch as his face it up from all the jokes he’d tell during the story, and when you’d recal parts of the story because you genuinely listened.</p><p>Neither of you really understood the other’s side of work, but you respected what the other did. You understood the basics but tactical strategies were where your brain fizzled out. Even being a genius, you had your limits.</p><p>You hadn’t even noticed it was nearing one in the morning until you found yourself slumped against his chest, recalling one of your favourite cases. It had been about a polyamorous couple who had one partner in the labour and the other going under your knife for a heart transplant. They’d come out fantastic and were able to meet their new twins as they came into the world.</p><p> </p><p>Yawning, you blushed at how comfortable both of you were on his couch. You regretted having to go back to your own room. As you sat up, you shivered a little from the cold.</p><p>“I should go to bed,” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes and trying to preserve some warmth.</p><p>Gabriel sat up with a sigh, stretching out a little.<br/>“You sure? You could just stay here for the night,” he offered, making you blush a little at the thought.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to intrude. I can go back to my room,” you said, shaking your head and giving him a comforting smile.</p><p>“Fine… but at least take this, you look like you’re freezing and they don’t turn the damn heaters on until autumn again,” he conceded, dropping a blanket around your shoulders that he’d had on his lap during the conversation.</p><p>The warmth of his scent clung to the blanket and kept your exposed forearms warm. You snuggled into it as you stood up.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll be back tomorrow to check you again,” you assured him, moving to go to the door.</p><p>“If you’re just going to come back, it’s easier to stay here,” he insisted from behind you.</p><p>“Gabriel,” you sighed, “I have my own bed. I’m not going to sleep on your couch.”</p><p>“Didn’t say that.”</p><p>“I’m also not making you sleep on your own couch.”</p><p>“Didn’t say that either. My bed’s big enough.”</p><p>You were glad your back was to him this time. Your face was dark red in the dim light of his living room. Sleeping in his bed with him so closely… it was something you craved. To have his strong arms around your chest, his breath against your skin. But you couldn’t. He was probably just being nice… </p><p>“Really, it’s fine,” you said, trying to convince yourself as well.</p><p>“Okay… well if you ever want to cut down your time, offer stands,” he says as you duck out of his room.</p><p>“Goodnight Gabriel,” you whisper as you pull the door closed.</p><p>“Goodnight [Y/N],” he replies. You barely catch it from the crack in the door.</p><p>Your feet take you down the hallway to your room. You settle down in your own bed, his blanket wrapped around you tightly.</p><p>Small thoughts cross your tired mind… of him holding you close in his arms; hearing his heartbeat early in the morning as your head resting on his chest; pressing your lips to his and being allowed to keep them there as he threads his hand in your hair… they trailed off to dark territory and your lustful scent filled your bedroom as you inhaled his scent from the blanket.</p><p>If you’d been more awake, you would’ve taken the time to tell that the scent on his blanket was mixed with an equal part of lust and longing.</p><p>However, you fell asleep before you could notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me: we can't write two chapters in one night.<br/>Also me: We can and will</p><p>Me: fine, but at least keep to the slow burn?<br/>Also me: how about we just...?<br/>me: why am I like this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is entirely inspired by "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days passed with relative ease. You found yourself sipping on hot chocolate in your quarters after a long day of working on Jesse’s leg. He and Genji had thought it was a brilliant idea to practise deflecting bullets again. Now, Jesse was out of commission for the next two months and you had six new bullets for your collection. He’d be in the med-bay until further notice, much to your relief, so you didn’t have to track him down. Or visit his far too messy quarters.</p><p>A slight knock came from the door, pulling you from the final few words of the medical report for Jesse. Athena was ever so polite to announce someone was at the door.</p><p>“COMING!” you called to the door.</p><p>You finished the report and rose from your seat on the couch, downing the last of your hot chocolate. It was late, two-thirty-seven in the morning to be exact. You privately wondered who was up so late and needed your immediate attention. You were sure no one was returning from a mission tonight.</p><p>Finally, you swung the door open wide. Your eyes went almost as wide as the door in half the time when you found Gabriel standing in front of you. He had on another pair of sweats-this time they were red and plaid-and was clutching a large, black blanket around his broad shoulders. The scent of a distressed Alpha hit you like a truck as smoke was noticeably the most prominent scent. </p><p>Despite how he towered over you, he looked small and vulnerable as his eyes darted down the hallway. His voice husky and dark with sleep broke through the silence of the night;<br/>“Can I… can I come in?”</p><p>Nodding you stepped to the side, instantly generating a calmer scent to relax him as best you could as you shut the door behind you. He stood next to you in the doorway as if unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Gabriel, are you okay?” you ask tentatively as soon as the door clicked shut.</p><p>He floundered for a moment before a barely audible word left his lips;<br/>“...no…”</p><p>If you hadn’t been listening, you would’ve missed it. You tucked in your bottom lip under your teeth.</p><p>“How can I help?” you questioned, instinctively reaching up and cupping his face gently. If you’d been watching the interaction, you would’ve been taking notes and theorizing as to what instincts pushed you to do so. </p><p>He sighed, lifting a hand to cup yours.<br/>“Can I… stay here for the night? I don’t think I can sleep alone…” he admitted, his voice cracking in the middle as tears threatened to escape down his cheeks. The raw, unfiltered vulnerability of his tone catching your ears.</p><p>Carefully, you wrapped your arms around his torso and under the large, fluffy blanket, pulling him into a hug. You rubbed his back gently, attempting to soothe him a little.</p><p>He slumped against you, accepting the physical touch with enough gratitude that suggested he was severely touch-starved. He shook a little in your arms, clutching you tightly as if in fear that if he didn’t you’d slip from his grasp.</p><p>“You can stay if that’s what you want,” you finally answer after a few moments. You wanted to ask him so many different questions; why can’t he fall asleep alone? Why didn’t he go to Jack or Angela or literally anyone other than you? Why did he look like he was going to cry? Why you?</p><p>“Thank you…” he whispered back into your shoulder.</p><p>You broke away from the hug so you could walk to your bedroom. He trailed behind you like a lost puppy. </p><p>You coughed when you reached your room.<br/>“So um… I can sleep on the couch if you’d like,” you offered, unsure of what he meant by ‘stay here for the night’.</p><p>He grabbed your wrist gently, thumb brushing against the bone there.<br/>“Sleep with me? Please? I feel safer around you,” he admitted softly. </p><p>You blinked. Normally, those words would mean very little to you, but this was Gabriel Reyes, who’s stories always had some mention of feeling unsafe. Who never trusted anyone to keep him safe on missions (according to Jesse). The words hit you harder than you thought possible. But, what could he possibly be afraid of right now?</p><p>The last part left your mouth in a half-whisper.</p><p>He seemed to shift slightly where he stood before mumbling one word;<br/>“...nightmares.”</p><p>You blinked at this. He’d spent years as a soldier, seen so many battles it was sickening. Yet, the possibility of him ever having nightmares or trauma had slipped your mind.</p><p> “Look I know how it sounds. I already feel like a fucking child about it. But you don’t have to look at me like that,” he huffed, dropping his gaze to his feet.</p><p>Your hand reached upwards and lifted his jaw as you registered the idea of him being afraid in your mind.<br/>“I’m not… I don’t think any less of you for having nightmares. I just never took the time to consider it,” you admitted.</p><p>“No one ever does… I’m not supposed too. But I can’t stop seeing it… it’s getting worse. Every damn night I watch them die again and again in front of me… I can’t do anything about it! I can’t save them [Y/N]. I couldn’t then and I can’t now!” he poured before he could catch himself, tears dampening your fingers on his face.</p><p>You moved your arms and wrapped them around him in a hug again, pulling him closer.<br/>“Gabriel… it’s okay,” you whispered, floundering in your head on how to comfort him.</p><p>The hug, however, seemed to be a thousand more words than you could say. He clung to you, sobbing silently in your arms as you murmured soft words and rubbed his back.</p><p>Eventually, he calmed down enough to let you grab some tissues and get him into bed. You laid on your side, hugging around his torso as he held you close. He’d stopped crying, exhausted from stress and emotions as he started to drift in and out of sleep.</p><p>You didn’t fall asleep until he did. You had felt his breath even out against your neck as he calmed down. You shifted slightly, getting into a better position before sleep consumed you as well.</p><hr/><p>When you awoke the next morning, Gabriel’s arms were still clutching you tightly. You’d somehow turned around in your sleep and were facing the large window next to your bed as the light shone through and you could see people training down below. You had forgotten to close the blinds last night.</p><p>Not wanting to move Gabriel, you decided to enjoy the soft breathes and snores he made as he slept peacefully next to you. You weren’t sure how long it took before he woke up, but there was a snort and he grumbled next to you.</p><p>“What time is it?” he asked in a husky voice that went straight to your crotch.</p><p>“Mm, not sure, been watching Reinhardt try to play wack-a-mole with Tracer,” you admitted as Reinhardt tried to thump Tracer’s head with a foam hammer, only for her to pop up behind him.</p><p>“Seriously? He does that every morning. ‘Think he standing record is six,” Gabriel chuckled behind you, moving his wrist to check his watch.<br/>“It’s seven-thirty by the way.”</p><p>You let out a snort. You didn’t really doubt it, Angela was always complaining about Overwatch being dangerously stupid.</p><p>“How’d you sleep last night?” you inquired, tentatively rubbing your hand over his.</p><p>“Better… thank you. Didn’t have a single nightmare,” he whispered into your shoulder. You could feel his smile pressing against your skin.</p><p>“Good… good,” you yawned a little, “in the mood for some breakfast before I check your wound?”</p><p>“Sure. I’m fucking starving,” he admitted, shifting so that he could sit up in bed.</p><p>You turned and sat up as well, snorting at the sight before you. His hair was everywhere, sticking up on top of his head. He looked pleasantly dishevled.</p><p>“Are you laughing at me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and a bemused smile.</p><p>You quickly shook your head with a big grin.<br/>“Nah, you just need to comb your hair. It’s kind of cute,” you admitted before you could catch yourself. His eyes widened at the compliment.<br/>“I mean-! Um! Shit!” you squeaked, scampering out of bed and tangling yourself in the sheets, falling off the side.</p><p>He simply chuckled, picking you up off the floor.<br/>“Bold of you to assume you aren’t cute as well,” he mumbled before heading towards the bathroom.</p><p>You sat in a stunned mess for a moment. Had he just called you cute?!</p><p>After a few moments, you got up and dressed. You cleared the mug from the table with cold hot-chocolate and dumped it down the sink. You had at least remembered to save your report and tucked the tablet into your lab coat pocket so that you could work on it later.</p><p>He returned from the washroom after a moment, letting you use it as well. He’d at least made an effort to tidy up his hair. </p><p>The two of you sat on your couch so you could examine and redress his wound. You’d just removed the bandages when he spoke up.</p><p>“I know how this is going to sound, but, could you sleep in my room tonight? I want to test a theory if last night was a fluke or not,” he asked, making you pause as you disposed of the bandages.</p><p>“I mean, I guess? If you want I don’t see a problem with staying the night,” you replied before settling down next to him again. Desperately trying to keep your face from blushing profusely and your scent from giving you away.</p><p>Your nose caught a stronger amount of spices in his scent. You almost let yourself hope.<br/>“Good. Just change before you come over then,” he said, relaxing as you checked to see how well the wound was healing.</p><p>You nodded and returned to your work.</p><p>The two of you ended up eating breakfast with Angela and Jack that morning. The Overwatch quarters were on the other side of the cafeteria, in order to conserve space on the base, so you often saw many Overwatch members enjoying their meals as well. It seemed the only people who didn’t know about Blackwatch was the public. You even saw Blackwatch members sitting with Overwatch members.</p><p>After you’d returned Gabriel to his quarters, you headed to the med-bay to check on Jesse. He was fine, playing some sort of video game with Genji in his room. His wound was healing at the normal rate so you left him alone.</p><p>Almost. He’d insisted you stay with him and play as well. So you ended up spending most of your morning playing video games with the two of them.</p><p>Around lunchtime, you headed to the training grounds. No one was there usually, so you had space to run laps and jump obstacles without watching eyes judging your form or speed.</p><p>You had dinner with Genji and Quill, who was heading out on a mission after dinner and needed a quick question answered.</p><p>Spending the night in Gabriel’s room was pleasant. He was polite, offering you snacks after you finished examining him. You’d declined and the two of you fell into friendly conversation. Soft touches to his chest as you shoved him during jokes, his hand resting on your knee during stories, the way he tilted his head and watched your lips move as you rambled on about how stupid Jesse and Genji were.</p><p>It was domestic. It made your heart scream in your throat. But you stuffed it down. Keeping it blocked by doubt.</p><p>When it got late, he stood up, stretching out as much as the stitches allowed.<br/>“Well, you want to try and get some sleep?” he asked, yawning a little.</p><p>You yawned on the couch too, standing up. <br/>“Yeah, it’s getting late,” you admitted, waiting for him to start moving.</p><p>He nodded and turned towards his bedroom. You trailed behind him, one of his blankets hanging off your shoulders. It was the one he’d left in your room that morning. You didn’t think you could return the red one at the moment… it would pull your crush out into the open.</p><p>When he opened the door to his bedroom, you sucked in a gasp. His bed was a california-king with black velvet sheets. The room was darkened by the thick black curtains that were at the windows. You watched as he moved to draw them.<br/>When he turned to you again, there was a question on his lips:<br/>“You mind if I take off my shirt?”</p><p>“Only if I can remove my pants,” you replied.</p><p>He shrugged, tugging off his shirt. So, you took of your pyjama pants, tossing them in the same corner as his shirt.</p><p>He climbed into bed, pulling back the sheets and patting the bed for you to sit down. You were about as graceful as a dog as you clambered down next to him. </p><p>His arms were around you, holding you close, almost instantly. It wasn’t hard, almost too easy, to fall asleep nearly immediately. You found yourself rocking in seas of dreams in his arms.</p><hr/><p>You awoke to your name. As you rubbed your eyes, you registered him calling your name in his sleep. It wasn’t cute or needy though… it was distressed and hurt.</p><p>You turned over to see him on his back, eyes still closed. He was still asleep. This is a nightmare, you managed to click together. </p><p>Carefully, you tried to wake him up. Shaking him slightly. You didn’t quite know what you were going to say when he woke up, but you knew he needed to wake up from the dream. </p><p>His eyes finally fluttered open, terrified pupils meeting yours.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a dream,” you whispered, brushing your head on his cheek as he sat up in the bed across from you.</p><p>“Fuck…” he mumbled. “It didn’t work… it didn’t fucking work…”</p><p>He pulled his knees to his chest, slumping against the headboard. You shifted a little, cupping the side of his face.</p><p>“But you’re awake now. You aren’t in the dream anymore. There’s that,” you remind him, sitting on your knees.</p><p>His gaze dropped a little.<br/>“Yeah… thanks for that. That was torture to see…” he admitted, clutching his knees tighter.</p><p>You pressed your lips together. You were curious to know why he was calling for you, but you didn’t want to ask him directly. So you decided to ask;<br/>“What did you see?”</p><p>He looked at you. Behind his usually stoic and playful eyes was the expression of a terrified man who’s seen to many battles to keep him sane. Always waging the hardest wars behind his own eyes.<br/>“I… I saw you.”</p><p>“What about me? I can’t help unless you tell me,” you prompt. He’s at least telling you what he saw. That’s an achievement in and of itself.</p><p>“We were on a mission. I was shot and you came over to help me only for you to…” his head dropped to his knees as he started to shake. “T-they got you too. They shot you right above me and I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t save you.”</p><p>You started for a moment, registering it inside your brain.<br/>“Gabriel, it was just a dream. I’m still here,” you attempt to comfort him, rubbing your hand on his knee.</p><p>“For now. Everyone I love has died! Every time I let someone close I see their blood stain my hands! I can’t lose you, I can’t lose you too,” he sobbed into his knees.</p><p>You shortcircuited. <i>’Everyone I love’</i> repeating in your mind over and over like a broken record. Any fleeting glimpse of hope you had in your body tripled in size.</p><p>Your hands moved on their own accord as you lifted his head. Tilting it upwards, you lean close, eyes trained on his quivering lips. You can feel his eyes watching you as you leant forwards. Leaning and leaning until you pressed your lips to his, capturing him in a kiss. </p><p>He didn’t move, didn’t push you away or draw you closer. After only half a second you pulled back, apologizes spilling from your lips.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t-! I just thought since you said-! I won’t do it again! I can go! I’ll go!” you started to ramble, moving to get out of the bed.</p><p>A hand grabbed your wrist, stopping you from moving and your lips from spilling apologies.</p><p>“[Y/N], I…” he started to say before throwing out whatever he was going to say and instead, pulling you towards him and smashing his lips onto yours.</p><p>There wasn’t a hesitation in anything this time. Your hands flew to his head, tangling in the mess of his hair as he pulled you closer to him, hands resting on your waist as he shifts you into his lap.</p><p>When you pull back, there’s a thin line of spit connecting your tongues.</p><p>“Gabe… you didn’t have to,” you immediately say, blushing heavily.</p><p>“But I wanted to,” he chuckled, capturing your lips in his again and moving you so you were on your back underneath him.</p><p>A battle of tongue and teeth with awkwardly placed hands pulled apart panting. You were about to say something when you yawned loudly. Both of you started at each other for a moment before developing into laughter.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re not boring, it’s just really late,” you assure him as you attempt to catch your breath.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m just glad that you return my feelings,” he admits, collapsing down next to you and tugging you close.</p><p>“You’re glad? I’m glad! I’ve fucking crushed on you since senior year. Though, you didn’t know me then,” you reply, snuggling close to his chest.</p><p>He snorts, blowing hot air against your head.<br/>“Wish I did. ‘Wish I knew you all my life,” he whispers.</p><p>“So do I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my fic and I will write it however I want!</p><p>Chapter contains Voyeurism, Sex (duh), a bit of a size-kink, mentions of piercings, and marking-kink. You know, standard Omegaverse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legit looked up references for this chapter. Don't ask, but now I have an exceedingly large folder of Gabriel porn. I would like to share the fact that someone drew Bastion x Gabriel porn.</p><p>Honestly, at this point, my user name should be "I live for Gabriel Reyes' smile". He's just so CUTE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time you awoke, the room was still dark. You attributed this to the large black curtains drawn that shielded the room from outside light. Gabriel was curled around your back, his head buried in the crook of your neck right next to your scent gland and his arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close.</p><p>You listened to him breathing, taking in the domestically of the scene you found yourself in. A nagging thought hung in your mind until you recalled the events of last night. Your face flushed as if it was on fire. </p><p>Had you really just fucking kissed him?! Who the hell were you last night?!</p><p>The awkwardness of the scene kept playing in your mind. Every little detail you could think of jumped out at you. You felt like a teenager again as you listened to his breathing and kept the night playing in your mind. </p><p>You also made a mental note to get him a psych evaluation, in case there were medications he could take for the nightmares. However, the more you thought on the subject you realized that most medications wouldn’t do the exact job you needed. There were some runs of scents acting better than drugs, however, it might just cause more nightmares. This dilemma kept growing in your head as you bounced it back and forth.</p><p>Then he groaned behind you, shifting his legs to pull you closer and hooking one over your waist. Your face could’ve passed as a tomato when you felt the large bulge press up against your backside. Much to your embarrassment, he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Morning,” he whispered against your neck, hands tracing up and down your stomach. His voice was husky from sleep, nearly growling as he spoke so close to your ear. It sent an involuntary shiver through your whole body.</p><p>“G-good morning!” you manage to stutter out, the words far louder than you intended. Your mind was racing, half due to the size of the bulge against you and the other half due to the ever-growing heat between your legs.</p><p>“You know the time?” he asks, nuzzling into your neck.</p><p>You finally glance over at his alarm clock; six-oh-seven. Fuck it’s early. You don’t even have to check on Jesse until eight. Maybe if you played your cards right you could get something out of the morning.</p><p>“It’s barely six, don’t have to work till eight. How much do you remember about last night?” you press, subtly grinding your hips against him, well aware of the small slick spot starting on your underwear.</p><p>“All of it,” he whispered as his hands went to your waist, holding you still. “You’re playing with fire there Conejita,” he growled into your ear, squeezing the tops of your thighs.<br/>You gulped at the pet-name. You knew a bit of Spanish from school, coneja means bunny and the pet-name was used to mean “bunny-girl”, commonly used in old play-boy magazines and… sometimes fanart of the Overwatch crew. The image of yourself dressed in a bunny costume flashed in your mind and you blushed dark-red.</p><p>“I happen to like fire,” you retort, grinding again despite his grip. You could feel his bulge pressed between your ass-cheeks, hard and straining in his sweatpants.</p><p>“You won’t be able to walk to work if you continue,” he threatened, a hand dipping into your thighs to grope your sex.</p><p>You ground down into his hand.<br/>“I don’t believe you,” you teased as his fingers pressed against the wet spot on your underwear. </p><p>His teeth grazed your neck and you involuntarily shivered again. He could mark you, both of you knew it. Marks lasted a month before they faded and really only served as a flaunting tag for both parties. <br/>“Is that a challenge?” he questioned, squeezing your sex roughly as he ground his dick into the small of your back.</p><p>“Only if you’re Alpha enough to take it,” you continued, the words barely leaving your lips before he had you pressed down against the mattress on your stomach.</p><p>Instantly, your ass was in the air, wiggling for the sensation of his hands on you once more.</p><p>“Okay first, is marking okay? Do you want a condom?” he politely asked, keeping his hands off you so you didn’t make rash decisions from the touch.</p><p>“Unless I say otherwise, marking is welcome, even if it’s just hickeys. Condoms aren’t needed unless I’m in heat, Omega’s are infertile otherwise and mine’s not for seven months,” you curtly replied as his hands returned to your body, one rubbing small circles on your as the other pulled at the hem of your underwear.</p><p>“You got it,” he growled as he resumed. The air finally started to hold a dark scent of lust with heavy spices as he tugged down your underwear. </p><p>His hand dragged across your sex, stroking it for a moment as a finger pressed into your slick hole.</p><p>“So wet just for me,” he mused, pushing in another finger and scissoring them apart and stretching you out for him. </p><p>You pressed your hand to your mouth as he slowly stretched you out as you rutted into his hand. He bent low over you, his mouth right next to your ear as he continued stretching you out, balancing himself on one hand next to your head.</p><p>“Now, now Azúcar, you don’t need to silence yourself. Let me hear how good you feel,” he purred, nipping at the tip of your ear.</p><p>A needy whine left your lips as you pulled your hand back from your mouth. He chuckled, straightening back up and giving your ass a squeeze as he slipped his hand out, finally satisfied with how far you were stretched.</p><p>He spread your legs more, pushing a pillow underneath your head and below your hips. His hands gripped roughly at your ass, spreading it apart as he pressed the head of his cock to your dripping sex.</p><p>“Gabe… please,” you managed to struggle out as he teased you by rubbing the head against you. The tilt of his hand pushed a small ball of metal against your hot flesh. A gasp left your lips at the sensation.</p><p>“Mhm,” he confirmed without you even asking, finally pressing the head into you. </p><p>A low moan escaped your lips as he groaned, pumping his hips slowly as he spread you apart. Even with the prep, you felt like you were being split apart. When he finally bottomed out, there was a low groan from his lips as he bowed low, flush against your back and lips ghosting your neck.</p><p>Any sense of words left your mind as he started to thrust at a slow pace. An obscene noise started to fill the room, mixing with grunts and groans from the both of you as he kissed up and down your neck and back, leaving hickeys everywhere he could.</p><p>His pace had started to quicken when Anthena’s voice cut through the room.</p><p>“Gabriel, Jack is at your door. Should I let him in?” she asked, completely ignoring what was going on in the room.</p><p>“NO!” both of you shouted at her immediately. </p><p>“Patch him through the speaker, Athena. And don’t tell him who’s in here with me,” Gabriel ordered, his hand covering your mouth as he continued at a slow pace.</p><p>“Will do,” she replied. </p><p>There was a short beep before Jack’s voice rang into the room:<br/>“Gabe, I have a mission that would be much faster if we had both Blackwatch and Overwatch working together. Do you think you could spare a team and join me?” </p><p>“Depends. When would we leave, Jacki?” Gabe replied, moving his hand to play with your sex.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning. I’d like to plan out how we’d do the teams if you have the time right now?” Jack suggested.</p><p>Gabriel seemed to actually debate this. You had to admit that you found the idea of Jack watching you two more than a little intriguing and before you could catch yourself, you were nodding into Gabriel’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not doing that much right now. Athena will let you in,” Gabriel grunted, thrusting into you a little faster as the com cut out.<br/>“You sure you’re good with this?” he whispered to you.</p><p>“Mhm. What about Jack?” you replied into his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s kind of a running thing between us. We watch each other sometimes. Most of our partners have been okay with it,” Gabriel explains, pulling his hand from your mouth and wiping it off on your shirt.</p><p>“Okay, good.” you have to stifle a whine at the end of your words as the door to Gabriel’s quarters clicks open and the closed and Gabriel slows his pace down again.</p><p>He picks you up and switches the positions so that you’re sitting on his lap, facing him as he leans against the headboard. You’d just sank back down onto his cock when Jack stepped into the room. </p><p>“Ah, good morning [Y/N],” Jack greeted you, pulling up a chair next to Gabriel’s bed. </p><p>“Morning,” you reply, giving him a short wave as you bounced on Gabriel’s lap.</p><p>“So, Gabe, as I was saying… I need to have Blackwatch to back up Overwatch. We’ll probably take as many as we can, leaving behind some medical staff,” Jack started to explain.</p><p>Your hands checked the bandages that were holding fast on Gabriel’s torso. You knew the stitches would hold up, it didn’t matter right now as the wound was healed and you were going to remove the stitches later today. </p><p>“It’ll work, I get my stitches out today so I can personally accompany you. I’ve been itching to get back in the field and I’m sure it’ll be good for the division to work together with Overwatch,” Gabriel replies, playing with your ass absent-mindedly.</p><p>“Oh, don’t forget, Jesse is bed-bound for two months,” you remind him.</p><p>He nods.<br/>“There is that.”</p><p>“How’d that happen? He hasn’t been on any missions,” Jack asks, bewildered.<br/>“Genji and him tried the bullet thing again. Six bullets to the leg later and he’s glad that I didn’t have to amputate it. I swear he’s going to lose an arm one of these days,” you huff, taking out your frustrations by grinding harder against Gabe.</p><p>Jack sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.<br/>“They never learn…” </p><p>“Oh, [Y/N], who can we take from the medical division?” Gabriel asks, pressing a kiss to your lips to draw your attention.</p><p>“Well, Quill should be back this afternoon. I’ll ask if he wants to go-he’s always asking for more missions-. David should stay back with me in case we need to operate on multiple people. Sally can go, she’s not scheduled for anything till two weeks from now. Kiki should stay back too. But you can take Cali and Mark, it doesn’t matter where I put them, they’re good at both,” you muse, recalling the doctors on your team.</p><p>“Okay… Quill, Sally, Cali and Mark,” Jack mutters as if he’s typing out the names on something. </p><p>“Mhm. I’ll stay back too because I can’t trust you two to run a mission and not bring back injuries,” you tease, purposively bottoming Gabe out.</p><p>“Where are we going anyway?” Gabriel inquired, teeth grazing against your neck.</p><p>“There’s a city down in Japan that’s being plagued by Omnics at the moment. We’ve been hired to get it done as quickly as possible, no matter the costs,” Jack supplies, tapping at something in his hands.</p><p>“Alright. Anything else?” Gabriel questions again.</p><p>“No. I’ll email both of you the details when I leave. We’ll use the same teams we had the last time,” Jack states, standing up and putting the chair away again.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Have fun you two,” Jack calls before walking out of Gabriel’s quarters.</p><p>As soon as he’s gone, the two of you exchange looks and you’re on your back in seconds. Gabriel starts a pace that’s threatening to rip you apart as his knot hits against you with each thrust. </p><p>Your hands wind up running through his hair as you hook your feet around his waist, keeping him closer as he quickens his pace still.</p><p>His head dives to your neck and you barely have time to register what he’s doing before he bites down, breaking your skin. A groan of pain followed quickly by euphoria leaves your lips as he manages to push his knot into you in the same breathe. </p><p>He’s chasing his own pleasure with thrusts that pull his knot in and out of you with a loud pop. Your hand reaches between the two of you as you stroke yourself in a practiced motion long since mastered. </p><p>His whole body shakes as his thrust border on sloppy. He’s groaning against your neck and gripping your hip tightly with one hand. </p><p>An obscene moan escapes your lips as your vision spots. You tighten around him as you climax and he shoves into you one last time before spilling inside you and collapsing on the bed, pulling you onto his chest as he rolls.</p><p>The two of you lay there panting as his knot deflates and cum dribbles down your thighs. Thoughts of your heat and him stuffing you full constantly plague your mind as you grind a little on his lap.</p><p>You wait for a moment before pulling apart. The two of you opt for a shower to wash off the scent of sex before going about your daily routine.</p><p>It’s eight-thirty when you finally get down to the med-bay. You’d had breakfast with Gabriel and he was now trailing behind you, eager to get his stitches out.</p><p>You kept him waiting as you check-in on Jesse. He was still fast asleep, making your job one-hundred percent easier as you checked over his leg for any sign of wrong. You took your sweet time to do so, changing the bandages afterwards.</p><p>Finally, you stepped into the room Gabriel was waiting in. With the steadiest hands that many surgeons would kill for, you took out his stitches, showing no sign of a scar. You beamed proudly as he left the office to go read over the email Jack sent him before he briefed Blackwatch.</p><p>You retired to your office to read over the report before you briefed your own team. When you finished, you noted who the email had been sent to. Thankfully, Dr.O’Deorain wasn’t included. You didn’t’ want to give her any more reason than she should have be near Gabriel. She was also more focused on genetic research that she or her team never really went on missions, according to Angela.</p><p>You called your team into the conference room and briefed them over the mission. Quill had returned and was rearing to go out. You made sure that he went directly to bed after the mission by personally escorting him to his quarters. </p><p>The rest of the team all agreed with their assigned roles and you gave yourself a pat on the back for that. Tomorrow was going to be a sort of debut for you as you’d have your skills challenged by a much larger and dangerous mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my defence, bunny-girl costumes are worn by both men and women.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm calling you all out on the fact you enjoyed that Jack scene. Jk, glad you liked the content!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your stomach was a tightly wound ball of nerves as you watched Gabriel suit up for the mission. You’d seated yourself on his bed after breakfast and had been there ever since the two of you had entered his quarters. When you’d woken up in the morning, Gabriel had been sleeping next to you in your bed, you sheepishly apologized for forgetting that the two of you were now a thing. He didn’t really care and had brushed it off. </p><p>“You okay, mi alma?” he asked from his spot in front of the bathroom mirror as he fixed his hair. </p><p>You snapped from your ball, turning towards him.<br/>“Yeah, I’m good. Why?” you quickly chirped despite the ever-growing ball of nerves in your stomach. You knew Gabriel went to missions all the time, he had fought in the omnic war for christ’s sake! But the idea of him going on this mission was still terrifying to you.</p><p>“You’re quiet. Unusually so,” he commented, finishing his hair and leaning against the bathroom door frame; his arms folded across his chest, straining the grey hoodie underneath his battle gear.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just worried,” you admit, giving him an awkward smile.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, crossing the room to place a kiss on your forehead. <br/>“Don’t, your big, strong Alpha can handle a few dozen Omnics. I’ll be back by tonight,” he assures you, crouching down and cupping your jaw in one hand.</p><p>You let out a small sigh, leaning into his hand as you reach your own up to cup his jaw.<br/>“I know… please be careful, I’m not in the mood to stick my hands down your chest this afternoon,” you try to joke, giving a wayward chuckle in his direction.</p><p>He chuckles a little too, lifting both of your spirits as he leans forwards and presses a passionate kiss to your lips. His hand rests against the back of your head as your’s wrap around his shoulders.</p><p>He pushes you back onto the bed, kissing down your jaw and pausing to snake his hands underneath your shirt to lift it off of you. His dark fingers brush against your nipples lightly as he continues his trail of kisses and bites down your stomach to your belt. </p><p>Just as he’s about to undo the buckle, Athena’s voice cuts in.</p><p>“Commander, you’re being paged to the hanger.”</p><p>The two of you groan as you sit up in bed and replace your shirt.</p><p>“Damn Jack… it’s not even five yet,” Gabriel grumbles, rising up and offering you a hand to get off the bed.</p><p>“The sooner you leave, the sooner you’re back,” you remind him as the two of you leave his quarters.</p><p>The two of you walk down to the hanger to find the rest of Overwatch and Blackwatch getting onto transport ships. You exchange a few words of hello to Jack and Angela as they notice the two of you walk up. Jack pulls you into a hug, his bright smile dazzling in the sun of the open hanger door as Angela hugs Gabriel next to you. </p><p>“Thought you two were going to skip the mission altogether,” Jack teases, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Says mr.barge-into-my-quarters-at-ungodly-hours-of-the-morning,” Gabriel retorts, rolling your eyes as you stifle a giggle. </p><p>“In my defence, you were both up anyways,” Jack throws back as Angela’s gaze darts between the three of you guys.</p><p>“[Y/N]! You didn’t!” she giggles, throwing her arms around you. </p><p>“Mhm,” you nod, pulling down the collar of your lab coat to show her the mate mark on your neck.</p><p>“Why am I always the last to know?” she whines, brushing her fingers over your mark, making you shiver from the touch. </p><p>“So, have you marked Gabe yet?” Jack questions. </p><p>Gabriel goes dark in the cheeks and averts his gaze to the ground as you look over at him. </p><p>Marking an Omega was seen as more of a general declaration of love. Being able to show off to the world that you are indeed in love with someone enough to let them mark you. However, marking an Alpha was seen as if you were giving your whole heart and soul to each other. </p><p>“No, he hasn’t asked,” you simply reply, not really wanting to spoil the light mood between the four of you as you place your hand on the small of Gabriel’s back.</p><p>“Well, you two certainly make a nice couple. We’d be behind you if you did,” a new voice stated, walking up to the group.</p><p>You turned to see Ana Amari herself standing in full battle gear with a broad smile on her face. </p><p>“Oh, thank you! I’m [Y/N] by the way,” you introduce yourself, holding your hand out to her.</p><p>She takes it, shaking it firmly.<br/>“I know who you are deary. Gabriel’s mentioned you at every option he gets since you came to the base,” she informs you and your face goes bright red. “But it’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”</p><p>“I um…” you stutter, looking over to Gabriel.</p><p>“Ana! You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!” he exclaims, flushing even darker.</p><p>“Oh come now, you’re mates. Secrets shouldn’t exist between you too,” she chuckles. <br/>“[Y/N], I have to go on this mission, but can you and Angela watch Fareeha for me? She shouldn’t be too much of a handful,” Ana asks as a tall, dark-haired girl walks up to the group. She’s dressed in camo sweatpants and a wife-beater.</p><p>“Yeah of course. We’ll be just waiting around until you guys are back,” you agree, extending your hand to the girl. <br/>“I’m [Y/N].”</p><p>“My name is Fareeha Amari, Commander,” she responds, standing at attention and shaking your hand. </p><p>“Hey now, no need for the formalities. Just call me [Y/N],” you tell her. She nods, still standing at attention. </p><p>“Now come on, you four can chat later, we’re ready to go,” Ana announces, giving Fareeha a  quick hug with the promise of return.</p><p>She turns and walks off. Jack is quick to follow her but Angela and Gabriel stay behind with you. </p><p>“Hey, stay safe out there, okay? I want you back in one piece,” you whisper, cupping your hand on Gabriel’s jaw to pull his gaze to yours.</p><p>He huffs, wrapping a hand around your waist and another on your jaw. <br/>“I will, I will,” he mumbles, leaning down as you stand on your tip-toes to kiss him.</p><p>The two of you take up the spare moments, ignoring the hoots and hollers from around you as you let the morning light bathe you. His hand brushes your mark, but it feels almost comforting as if he’s checking that this really is real and you really are his. When you pull back, he’s smiling. </p><p>“I’ll see you in a few hours,” he whispers softly.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting,” you confirm, squeezing his hand as he pulls back to go.</p><p>He squeezes back before walking off towards the ship where Genji is awaiting him. You can just see Reinhardt and Quill inside the transport ship as well, idly chatting together as the ship’s door closes. Angela moves to your side, as the three of you wave at the departing ships as they take off.</p><p>After they’re all gone, the three of you head down to the med-bay together. As you’re checking on Jesse’s injuries, Angela starts to drill you on every detail of you and Gabriel. Fareeha and Jesse egg her on until you’re sitting in one of the chairs in Jesse’s room, spilling your guts to the three of them. </p><p>Once you’ve finished telling them everything, they seemed satisfied. Each offers their own advice to you and the four of you fall into a comfortable conversation. At around lunch, you get up with Angela to fetch lunch, returning to Jesse’s room just to catch the tail end of Fareeha and Jesse’s conversation. </p><p>Apparently, in the short time that you two had been gone, they’d bonded as two queer young adults. You deciphered this from the fact of Fareeha and Jesse complaining about how tough being a lesbian, and pansexual is and how people are just too attractive, no matter their Secondary-Gender.</p><p>You chuckle as you re-enter the room, both of you not commenting on the previous conversation. </p><p>Fareeha mentioned to you at some point about her dreams of becoming a hero just like her mother and you nodded eagerly. She was a pleasant conversation and would make for an excellent agent, in your opinion. </p><p>The day had been fairly quiet until around two when your communicator buzzed and Quills voice broke through the mic. You weren’t too surprised as someone was supposed to contact you to let you know they had finished and were returning to the ships.</p><p>“Commander [Y/N], you need to prep for a civilian,” he reported as you got everyone in the room to hush around you.</p><p>The <i>only</i> time you ever stood for anyone calling you Commander was one of your staff. Quill was your second in charge, so you weren’t too startled that he was the one contacting you.</p><p>“Roger that Major Caraway, what are the specs?” you reply, making sure to press the button so your voice transmits. </p><p>“Female, four years of age. Found in critical condition, stabilized in the field,” he explains, his voice cutting out as another starts to transmit in the background.</p><p>Your eyes went wide at the age. What the hell happened over there for a little kid to be caught in it?!</p><p>“Okay. How far out are you?” you ask, trying to stay calm as you jotted down the specs on the clipboard that you reached for the moment his voice cracked through.</p><p>“We’re landing in an hour, Commander,” he relays.</p><p>“In your opinion, is an operating room needed?”</p><p>“Yes. I have to go now, we can’t give away the location of the transport. Over and out,” Quill says, as his mic cuts out.</p><p>You hadn’t expected for one simple word to break your heart in your chest. You’d seen your fair share of injured kids in your training, but it never stopped hurting to have a kid in your O.R.</p><p>“Roger that Major. We’ll see you soon. Over and out,” you reply as the line goes dead. Once you’re sure no one else is going to contact you, you turned to the other three who had heard half of your conversation, staring at you with wide eyes and bated breath.</p><p>“What’s the situation?” Angela pressed as you tried to sort your thoughts.</p><p>You rose from your seat immediately. <br/>“That was Major Caraway, he says we need to get an OR prepped for a four-year-old girl. They’re one hour out. That’s all he could give me,” you explain.</p><p>Angela stands up at the mention of an OR. <br/>“Okay. Do you need my help on that?” </p><p>You nod your head all too quickly. <br/>“I’m going to need you and… Fareeha, I’ll need someone to sit with whoever found her. Is it okay if we send them in here with you and Jesse?” you ask, turning to the two others.</p><p>Both of them nod.</p><p>“Whatever ya need, doc.”</p><p>“Of course, [Y/n].”</p><p>“Good. Fareeha, you said you wanted to be an Overwatch agent? Well now is your chance, because I’m going to need a hand to get that little one out of the chaos. You get to be my escort,” you explain and she stands up with an eager smile on her face.</p><p>“Of course, Commander!”</p><p>You watch Angela move in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders as she speaks:<br/>“Once the little one’s in the OR, you take the person with her here. After they shower and get patched up. Don’t leave their side for a moment. These situations are harmful to someone’s mental stability and they need a solid comfort.”</p><p>Fareeha nods. </p><p>Feeling ready, the three of you head out of the room. You get Joyce to pull you a team of nurses together of your staff and Angela’s, as well as a room for the kid afterwards. Once the two of you had pulled your scrubs on and had your scrub cap around your head and tucked back your hair, it had been forty minutes. </p><p>During the time that you’d gotten ready, you’d received another report on the Blackwatch casualties. You assigned your doctors to the cases and got them set up with teams. Angela had done the same thing. When you’d assigned everyone, the showers and scrub rooms filled as they quickly prepped for incoming casualties.</p><p>Amongst the list of people you noted Genji took a laser to the shoulder, Jack used himself as a human shield, Reinhardt took a bullet to the shoulder and one of your field medics had lost a leg. Gabriel was so far down the list that you would’ve missed his name if you weren’t looking. He’d took several lasers to assorted parts of his body but was reported in non-critical condition. You immediately had assigned Kiki to his case as the child took priority. </p><p>The three of you dashed to the hanger before any of your staff. When everyone had arrived and was waiting for ships -just your doctors, the nurses were waiting in the ORs- you briefed them on their jobs once again. This was a big mission and some of your staff would be working on Overwatch agents and some of Angelas would be working on Blackwatch agents.  </p><p>Everyone held their breath as the transport ships landed. The doors opened seconds later and chaos followed. </p><p>There were people shouting everywhere, trying to call for medics as your staff frantically tried to figure out where to go and who they were assigned to help. You found a box on and got Fareeha to carry it to the center before things got uncontrollable. </p><p>“People. People!” you tried desperately as everyone continued to shout.</p><p>“LISTEN UP!!” came a roar from beside you. You looked down to see the source and almost went into shock to see Angela. </p><p>It seemed to work and everyone stopped and looked over at you.</p><p>“Okay! Can everyone hear me now?!” You shouted, waiting for the chorus of ‘yes, Commander’ to hush.<br/>“Good! Now, you have medics assigned to you! Please stay still and wait for your medic to find you and take you to triage!” you explained, still shouting, so the back of the hanger could hear you.</p><p>There were nods as you scanned the hanger for the small child. Quill’s waving caught your attention and you hopped off the block, pushing through the crowd that resumed moving as Fareeha protected you and Angela over to one the largest transport ships. </p><p>The one you saw Gabriel get on this morning.</p><p>You jogged up the ramp to see a horrifying scene in front of you…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hee, hoo, cliff hangers. Get it? Hangers? I know it's dumb. </p><p>(for this book, Feerah is 16, Jesse is 21 and Angela is 21)</p><p>Please drop a comment down below! I love to hear your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader. Is. Gender. Neutral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't kill me for this chapter? </p><p>Warning; mentions of child abuse/rape and sex trafficking. </p><p>I also don't speak Spanish so feel free to correct me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>You jogged up the ramp to see a horrifying scene in front of you…</i>
</p><p>Gabriel was slumped against one of the hanger seats, blood soaking his battle gear as he held his head in his hands, a ragged Pachimari plush sat in his lap. Across from him was a stretcher that Quill was hovering over. Laid out across it was the smallest, frailest little girl you’d ever laid your eyes on. She was out cold with an IV in her arm she clung to dear life with both leg’s bandaged with blood-soaked bandages. Quill himself had taken damage too, his arms were scuffed up and he had a bleeding wound in his side that had been poorly patched.</p><p>“Fareeha, you get Quill to Angela’s OR now. I’ve got the kid and Gabe,” you order. You don’t see them acknowledge you because you’re busy shouting for Kiki to get over to you. She was at your side in a moment with her girlfriend, Sara, one of the Blackwatch agents, trailing behind her.</p><p>“Yes Commander?” she asked, walking into the ship.</p><p>“Get Gabriel into your OR now. We don’t have all day doctor,” you order, hiding behind your words as you glance over at Gabriel.</p><p>He flinches as Sara helps him to stand so he can get off the transport ship.</p><p>“NO! I HAVE TO STAY WITH HER!” he shouts to the ground, making everyone flinch from his voice, strained by tears and fear. </p><p>You’re at his side in a moment, hand resting on his shoulder.<br/>“Gabriel, I’ve got her. She’ll be here when you wake up. Go with Kiki, please. For me?” you whisper, rubbing your thumb back and forth.</p><p>He sighs in defeat at your request, allowing Sara to help him to the med-bay as you dash past him, rushing the little girl to your own OR. </p><p>Your doctors took priority and Quill would’ve never made it on his own, but part of you wished that you’d kept Fareeha instead. </p><p>Thankfully, she was already dashing back, meeting you before you left the hanger and taking over. It gave you time to run ahead and scrub your hands so that you were ready when she wheeled her into your OR.</p><p>“Great day to save lives,” you started, stepping through the doors and gloving your hands.</p><p>“It is,” Lea, one of your favourite nurses, agreed.</p><p>The holo-scans lit up, showing heavy damage to the bones of your patient’s legs. Too much to repair. They were practically dust with shards poking through the skin. There was no way to come back from shattered bones. You checked the other scans that showed heavy internal bleeding from blunt-force trauma and marks you didn’t even want to know the reason for all across her body. </p><p>You grimaced. This was not caused by any battle. She would have laser marks or bullet wounds from Omnics, not blunt force trauma. Even flying debris doesn’t do this type of damage. The only cause that would come to mind was-</p><p>“Abuse,” a voice supplied from somewhere in the room. You whipped around to see Angela stepping into the room. </p><p>“What? Aren’t you working on Quill? He’s my top doctor!” you blinked at here as she pulled on gloves.</p><p>“I got my top doctor to work on him. Apparently they found her in a child trafficking ring… you know the type. When they found the place, they ended up killing a lot of people, others fled, she was left behind,” Angela explained as your mind started to whir on how they even found it in the first place.</p><p>She walked over to the other side of the patient. Your eyes finally noticed the number tattooed into her thigh, seventeen. A bit of bile built in your throat at the implications of that number.</p><p>“How’d you find this out?”</p><p>“I ran into Genji in the hallway. He took the laser to his metal arm, false alarm. He was one of the ones raiding the building after Gabe stumbled upon it after the fight.”</p><p>You nodded slowly, looking down at the little girl on your table. What did she do to deserve this? She was only four for crying out loud!</p><p>“So, what’s the plan of action?” Angela pressed, looking over at the tools set out.</p><p>“She’s lost… she’s lost both legs. We have to remove them up to the…” your sentence trailed off as you glanced at her pelvis bone. It was shattered as well. In all the wrong places that <i>should never</i> be shattered. Even in an adult. You took a deep breath before continuing.<br/>“We have to do a Hemicorporectomy,” you said solemnly, earning a few pained gasps from the nurses.</p><p>Angela’s eyes darted to the kid and then the scans, thinking. She took several minutes before speaking again.<br/>“No. We’re not taking this kids whole lower half.”</p><p>“Angela, you can’t mean?”</p><p>She nods curtly, glancing over at a nurse.<br/>“Nurse, get the amputation equipment ready. Athena, call Winston.”</p><p> </p><p>“Affirmative Doctor Ziegler. He’s in the science lab right now.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Angela replied before Winston’s voice cut into the room.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Winston, how fast will it take you to build me a  child-sized lower body?” Angela asks as you wait with bated breath.</p><p>“Uhhh… three hours. Why?”</p><p>“Tell me what you need to get started because this takes priority.” </p><p>Once the words left Angela’s lips, it was as if you re-entered the OR.</p><p>Everything buzzed as you and Angela took down the measurements of the little girl’s legs and translated it to Winston. Thankfully, he said he’d only add functioning exits for waist and not a hole for reproduction. He’d added in that he could see if he could make them adjustable for growing. You thanked him and he got to work as a nurse handed you a scalpel.</p><p>You got to work relieving the internal bleeding and repairing any cuts and gashes in her skin with Angela. When Winston called down that he’d finished, you finally moved to remove her legs. Thanks to technology progressing rapidly, it took him much less time to build the legs than it had for Genji, according to Angela. </p><p>You cut through the tissue up to the mark that you made to indicate what you needed to remove. You had to remove almost everything, storing her organs that were thankfully intact while you waited for Winston to bring down the legs. </p><p>You hated to remove the poor girl’s lower body, but part of you whispered she might be relieved to not have a constant reminder that would twitch and remind her about her past. You also made a mental note about seeing if someone on the staff had a degree in child psychology or if you needed to hire someone. </p><p>It wasn’t a question about what you’d do with the child. This was Overwatches kid now. This was only confirmed by Jack stepping into the room to say that they needed another name to put on the adoption papers at the start of the operation. </p><p>You’d of course signed them. You saw the way that Gabriel had been and when your eye caught his name at the bottom, you stepped out. It wasn’t how you thought you’d become a parent, but, hey, someone had to be responsible for this little one.</p><p>Attaching the legs was the easy part. Winston had done an excellent job at building them. They were a shiny dark grey that complimented her slightly tanned skin and black hair. It had taken another hour to attach them, but once they were on, you felt a wave of relief wash over you.</p><p>You were finally done. </p><p>It was late by the time you stumbled out of the showers. You’d cleaned yourself off and pulled on your normal clothes before going to find where Gabriel had gone. The thrill of surgery still surging through your veins. </p><p>You found his room unsurprisingly right next to the little girls. However, you heard him talking to Jack. Looking around the hallway, it was late enough that no one was there to overhear, so you stayed silent and listened. </p><p>“I think I love them, Jack,” Gabriel’s voice said.</p><p>“I’m happy for you. It took you too damn long to find someone to care about,” Jack replied. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. But what if I blow it with this whole kid thing? How the hell do I ask them?”</p><p>“Dude, they signed the papers the moment they saw your name. I think you’re fine,” Jack chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah… but a kid? I don’t even know the first thing about kids!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,  you’ve got all of Overwatch on your team. I’m sure Ana will give you some pointers.”</p><p>“Thanks, again. I don’t think that the UN would’ve agreed had it not been for you.”</p><p>“Any time, but now you owe me. I want Uncle-niece playdates and to be the best man at your wedding.”</p><p>“So demanding!” Gabriel chuckled, his voice returning to light-hearted.</p><p>You took your chance and walked in, leaning against the door.<br/>“Well, she’s in the clear,” you stated, smiling at the sight before you.</p><p>Jack and Gabriel were cuddled on Gabriel’s hospital bed, the two of them flat on their backs with Gabe’s head on Jack’s chest. You took out your phone and snapped a photo because honestly, it was just too damn cute. The soft scent of campfires and oranges filled the room.</p><p>Both men turned to you with wide eyes.</p><p>“H-hey mi Cielito,” Gabe said nervously from the bed, looking you up and down, “surgery looks pretty good on you.”<br/>That stutter alone put a smile on your face. The soft voice behind the words that wasn’t afraid to be genuine around you.<br/>“Mm, I guess it does. You being alive looks pretty damn good on you,” you reply, walking forwards and kissing his lips softly. </p><p>“Well, I had to keep my promise. Which is how I found the little one,” Gabriel chuckled nervously, grabbing your hand as you sat down in a chair next to the bed.</p><p>“That actually… explain how that happened, please?” you ask as Jack shifts, sitting up so Gabriel had his head resting on his chest still, but was slightly elevated. </p><p>“Well, we’d just finished off the omnics and I’d ducked into a doorway as the final one exploded. Turned out that people don’t take kindly to an Overwatch agent breaking into their… hideout. I kind of killed one and the other’s started to freak out. When I saw them grab kids, the other’s and I tried to stop as many as we could. But those ¡Hijo de la chingada! killed them when we caught them or they got away. We found her while we were sweeping the hideout for stragglers. The ones we caught are in prison now, but…” Gabriel shivers, “I don’t think I can ever unsee what I saw.”</p><p>You felt a wave of nausea and disgust wash over you. <br/>“Fucking degenerates…” you mumble under your breath.</p><p>Both of them nod. </p><p>“You should’ve seen her holo-scans. We had to amputate both legs and her pelvis. Winston built her legs, so she’s all good now, but it was practically dust while I worked on her!” you vented, feeling hot tears prick your eyes. </p><p>“Come on, don’t cry. It’s okay, she’s safe now,” Jack whispers, reaching forward and pulling you towards them. </p><p>You clambered onto the bed, wrapping yourself around Gabriel. Tears rolled down your cheeks as the two of them silently let go in their own ways. The room smelt of earth, smoke and rain when the three of you finally finished. </p><p>“It’s okay, she’s safe now. She’s <i>ours</i> now,” Gabriel mumbled, brushing your hair from your face.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at the <i>ours</i>. You weren’t exactly upset, but you had a feeling you were being lied a little.</p><p>“All cards on the table guys. What are you to each other?” you asked, sitting up and turning so you were sitting across from them.</p><p>They looked at each other, both sharing confusion on their face and trying to think of their own words.</p><p>Gabriel was the first to speak:<br/>“I don’t really know? Jack and I have always been close. But we’re both Alpha’s so we’ve never really discussed it.”</p><p>“We’ve never really needed too,” Jack added.</p><p>You shook your head with a little smile.<br/>“Gabriel, do you love me?”</p><p>“Yes?” he replied, continuing the confused look.</p><p>“Good. Then I know you love Jack as well,” you state. You didn’t actually know, but their reactions would tell you exactly. </p><p>They looked to each other and you could feel the conflict on their faces. War-torn Alphas who sought comfort for years, never really knowing why they needed it from the other. Never having an answer.</p><p>“But we’re-” Jack starts, pain hidden behind his eyes.</p><p>“That’s never stopped love before. Anyone can love someone, regardless of dynamic. I’ve seen countless different pairings and if it makes you two happy, I’m happy to share Gabe,” you assure them, holding out your hands.</p><p>They look to each other, then to you and then back. Slowly, they take your hands, holding each other between them. </p><p>“Okay. But if we’re doing this… I want you too,” Jack admits, staring at the sheets of the bed.</p><p>You were taken aback at this statement. Gabriel was too. You blinked at him for a few moments before moving to sit across their laps. You leant forwards and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Okay,” you whisper softly. </p><p>“Well, I didn’t think it was possible, but I don’t have anything to say but… I love you both,” Gabriel chuckled, wrapping his arms around the two of you. </p><p>“Honestly, I didn’t think this was possible either,” you and Jack say at the same time. </p><p>The three of you fall into a pile of laugher, winding up with you cuddled on the two of their laps with their arms around you. </p><p>“God…” you whisper against Gabriel’s chest, “What are the odds we were all in the right place at the right time?”</p><p>“The best odds,” Gabriel whispers in response, kissing your forehead and then Jack’s.</p><p>After a short rest, the three of you awake. Everyone is still asleep but you can’t sleep. So you fall into a conversation about the dynamic of your relationship, every little detail you could think of. By the end, you’ve fleshed out the relationship enough to fall without fear of the end.</p><p>However, all the serious talk takes a lot out of you three and you find yourself fast asleep once more. This time, till morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, um, I may have intended for Jack to be just a friend or friend-with-benefits to Gabe. However, it just... my Reaper76 loving heart couldn't resist putting the Reader in a damn sandwich of muscular SEP filled Alphas. BUT IT'S MY STORY AND I MAKE THE DAMN RULES! And ya'll enabled me with your Jack watching you thirst comments.</p><p>I also unapologetically love both of these men. I'm gay like that.</p><p>If you want, you can yell at me in the comments. I don't mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the purpose of gender-neutral readers, Gabe and Jack are both pansexual in this book. I know Jack is canonically gay and I'm not changing that, however, gay is often a term thrown loosely around so we don't know if it's just strictly men only.</p><p>(Experience; I'm pansexual and nonbinary. I've been around the block a few times.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I played the Kings Row archives mission earlier... I wound up playing it enough to get seven loot boxes because THEY PUT GABRIEL AND JACK'S VOICES IN THE DAMN MISSION. I about died the first time. I wish they'd put the voices in for Gabe's soldier 24 skin and Blackwatch Reyes. it would be so much better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“[Y/N], wake up,” a voice whispers as they shake your shoulders. Bright lights are glowing your eyelids as you try to scoot away from the light.</p><p>“Five more minutes…” you protest sleepily, earning a deep chuckle from underneath you. </p><p>“Come on Jack, let them sleep a little longer,” someone says, running a hand through your hair.</p><p>You can recognize them as Gabriel and Jack, and a soft smile spreads across your lips. Slowly, you open your eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, I wish I could, but it’s noon and they need food,” Jack reminds Gabriel like a concerned parent.</p><p>You snort a little, sitting up on Gabe’s chest, looking around the room.</p><p>Jack’s standing next to the bed and Gabriel is laying underneath you. Gabriel’s still in hospital clothes, but Jack is fully dressed with combed hair. He probably already got up to do the mission debrief.</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up,” you yawn, rubbing your eyes as you sit between Gabriel’s thighs.</p><p>“Good morning Cariño,” Gabriel whispers, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>Jack offers you a hand as you return the favour to Gabriel. Carefully, you detangle yourself from the sheets to stand next to Gabriel, still dressed in your clothes from yesterday. Belt, boots and all.</p><p>“You said something about breakfast?” you inquire, standing on your tip-toes to kiss Jack’s cheek. </p><p>He gives you a smile in return, bending down to kiss your cheek as well. The two of you had agreed to take things between you slow, Jack and Gabe could take their own pace and you could continue on your same pace with Gabriel. But you didn’t know Jack too well and didn’t want to push your luck. Despite wanting to jump him. </p><p>“Mhm. Well, it’s probably lunch now,” Jack muses as Gabriel watches you two with a soft smile of suppressed joy. </p><p>“Food’s food. I’ll go grab some, change my clothes and come to eat here. Gabe, you want anything if I go?” you turn to Gabriel to ask the question. He shrugs. Helpful.</p><p>“Don’t care. Grab me something you think I’d like,” he says, eyes trained on your lips in an expression you can only describe as bedroom eyes.</p><p>You bend down, sultry kissing him and pulling back when you started to smell a hell of a lot of spices and campfire smoke.</p><p>“Damn tease…” you hear him mutter.</p><p>“You have to heal Commander. When you’re healed, then we can talk,” you tease, reaching down and giving his crotch a quick squeeze. You’re rewarded with a powerful scent of Hispanic spices. </p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” Gabriel groans, falling back against the hospital bed with a groan. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Same to you. I’ll see you later boys,” you say, waving your hand a little as you open the door to Gabriel’s room.</p><p>“Hey! [Y/N]! Wait up!” Jack calls, bounding up to your side. </p><p>You look over at him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” he says, staying by your side as you open the door.</p><p>“Okay,” you shrug, walking up to the nurse’s station. </p><p>You talk to Joyce about the little girl’s condition. She’s still asleep, not much of a surprise to you. Much to Jack’s protesting, you head to Jesse’s room to give him his technically morning check-up. He at least warranted it unlike Gabriel had.</p><p>“Good morning Jesse, how’s my favourite cowboy?” you chirp, a broad smile on your face as you step into the room and pull on a pair of plastic gloves.</p><p>Jesse startles, face going completely red as he scrambles to pull covers over his lap and sit back in bed as one of your nurses, Cherry, stands up, wiping her mouth with a dark red face.</p><p>“Jesse…” you groan, pinching the bridge of your nose, “I’m going to walk out of this room and when I return, Cherry will be in my office and you will have your pants back on,” you simply state, turning back around and stepping outside the office.</p><p>Jack gives you a bewildered look as you strip off the gloves while a terrified nurse scrambles from Jesse’s room and into your office.</p><p>“Jack, go give Cherry a lecture. I caught her blowing Jesse,” you grumble, not even needing to look up to know Jack had turned and started towards your office.</p><p>Finally, you stepped back into Jesse’s room. He sat terrified on the bed, twiddling his thumbs. </p><p>You moved about the room, getting new gloves and starting to examine his injuries. It seemed to be healing in accordance to what you’d expected. Jesse was on edge the entire time, glancing at you as you worked.</p><p>“Are ya mad at me? Come on, ya can’t just give me the silent treatment,” he protested as you moved to check his chart.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not mad,” you reply curtly.</p><p>“Oh, okay good,” Jesse sighs, collapsing against the bed.</p><p>“I’m just disappointed. Really Jesse, a nurse? In your hospital room? You know we have the basement bathroom’s for a reason, right?” you look up to glare at him.</p><p>The basement bathrooms were famous for one thing. The glory hole cut into the sides of the middle stall. It was a small, dingy bathroom that was relatively unkept where Overwatch and Blackwatch agents could go to relieve stress. You knew this because Jesse and Genji had shown it to you during your first week on the base.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.<br/>“Oh come on, I’m cooped up in here for weeks. I can’t even get down there. I thought you were going to lecture me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to lecture you. I’m in far too good of a mood to lecture you. I’ll let Gabriel decide what to do with you,” you chirped, giving him a bemused smile as you chucked your gloves into the garbage.</p><p>“Fuck… But I knew something was different! What happened? You gotta tell me!” he demanded, leaning forwards with a signature smile on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can-” you started to say.</p><p>“Hey, come on, let’s go. You need to eat before Gabe kills us both,” Jack reminds you, popping into Jesse’s room.</p><p>Both of you turn to him, Jesse surprised at his appearance and you out of a simple reflex.</p><p>“Oh… Oh. OH!” It takes Jesse a moment to put two and two together. After he does, he dissolves in a puddle of laughter.</p><p>“Jesse… This stays between us, got it?” you hiss, shooting him a glare.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah. Totally! The secret is safe with me!” he manages through his fit of laughter. Somehow, you don’t think he’s going to be very trustworthy.</p><p>You sigh, turning and leaving Jesse’s room with Jack. You take a small pit-stop in Gabriel’s room to grab a blanket to bring back to him before Jack takes you to your room, politely waiting in your living area as you change into a clean set of clothes. Once you’ve finished, you find him picking up a few odd pieces of cloth from the floor. You hadn’t really had the time to clean since you arrived.</p><p>He didn’t mention it to you, instead, he chose to usher you to the cafeteria. You decided on a pizza sub because by now your stomach was growling. You decided to get four chocolate, strawberry parfaits as well. Jack seemed very pleased with the decision and insisted on carrying them back to Gabriel’s hospital room.</p><p>You stepped into Gabriel’s room to find him staring at the ceiling with a defeated look on his face. There’s a thick scent of Hispanic spices hanging in the air. </p><p>“We brought you a blanket, drama Queen,” you tease, chucking the blanket onto Gabriel. He yelps and mutters a thank you as you cross the room.</p><p>You sit down in the chair next to his bed with a raised eyebrow, grabbing your pizza sub from Jack. </p><p>“You doin’ okay, boo?” Jack asks, also equally confused about Gabriel’s current position as he digs into one of the parfaits.</p><p>“Can’t, fucking, jack, off! Everything hurts when I try,” Gabriel groans, giving Jack a defeated look.</p><p>You snicker at the word choice he used. You did feel slightly sympathetic, however, the drama Gabriel had announced it in was priceless.</p><p>“Eat your parfait, you big baby,” Jack chuckles, pressing the parfait into Gabriel’s hand.</p><p>He lets out a dramatic, defeated sigh and starts to eat the desert. You can’t help but watch how he dramatically whines to Jack about his problems. You were too busy eating to contribute to the conversation at the moment.</p><p>Once you’d finished your sub and grabbed the parfait, you finally told Gabriel about what Jesse had done. He’d made a remark about him being lucky and then agreed that he’d figure out a fitting punishment. You shivered at the thought. Gabriel’s punishments had brought many agents to your office for a variety of different reasons.</p><p>You’d started to lean against his shoulder when one of the nurses stepped into the room. Lea was calm on the outside, but you noticed a few quirks that indicated anxiety.</p><p>“Well, what do you need?” you ask, finishing your parfait.</p><p>She bounces on her feet.<br/>“The girl’s awake,” all three of you are now paying her the fullest attention, “But she won’t let anyone near her. She won’t even tell us why,” Lea explains, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>You stand up before either of the Alpha’s could. Jack looks like he wants to stand as well, but you shoot him a look.</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” you tell Lea and she nods, leaving the room quickly. You turn to the two of them.<br/>“Jack, I know you’re excited, but sending an Alpha into a room with a traumatized little girl isn’t the best idea. Stay with Gabe,” you instruct.</p><p>He opens his mouth to protest but you stop him by continuing.</p><p>“Gabriel, give me your blanket.”</p><p>“What?! Why!?” Gabriel demands, clutching his blanket tightly.</p><p>You facepalm. <br/>“You’re the one who found her? Correct?”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“And she let you help her?”</p><p>He nods again.</p><p>“So she’d know your scent. It would serve as a comfort object. I already smell like you, so I can get close to her, but I would rather help her in the long run,” you explain and he seems to get it; nodding slower and holding the blanket to you.</p><p>“Thank you, babe,” you whisper, leaning down and kissing his lips to cement the sentiment. You also make sure to rub your wrist against his scent gland to make sure you smell like him.</p><p>“Anything for our little princess,” Gabriel mumbles, kissing your jaw as you pull up.</p><p>You beam at him, kissing Jack’s forehead as you step out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is brought to you by "Gabriel being a parent is my kink, fight me".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't speak Spanish, but I tried my best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a crowd of nurses around the room next to you, you knew that the little one was set up inside there. You coughed and they turned to you.</p><p>“Okay, for one, you’re definitely scaring her. Disperse, you all have jobs to do,” you order, shoeing them away with your hands.</p><p>They scatter, mumbling ‘sorry Command’ as they scuttle away like a pack of scared crabs. When they’ve cleared, you can see Joyce and Angela attempting to coax the poor girl out of a corner.</p><p>You step into the room, coughing once more. They notice you and step outside with you.</p><p>“Can you brief me?” you ask, leaning against the wall and closing the door to the girl’s room. </p><p>Angela nods, explaining the situation;<br/>
“She woke up fifteen minutes ago. We thought we could get her under control and examine her, but she freaked out and threw a tantrum. Now she won’t leave the corner of her room. At least we know her legs are working.”</p><p>You flinch. You’d taken a base level psychology course in school, as well as psychology during high school. Children tend to react differently than adults, and this one was no different.</p><p>“Is it okay if I try?” you inquire politely, still holding Gabriel’s blanket.</p><p>Both of them nod, moving to the side to let you into the room again.</p><p>You step inside, closing the door behind you. The room’s lights are dimmed, but you have no trouble finding the cowering child in the corner. She’s huddled with her knees to her chest and bawling her eyes out.</p><p>She has long black hair down to her back and a slightly lighter skin-tone than Gabriel did. She was frail, barely even thirty pounds, and you could see the bones on her arms.</p><p>Making your way across the room, you grab the tissue box and garbage can. You set them in arms reach on the floor as you sit down across from the girl. This lowers you down to a more reasonable height to a four-year-old. </p><p>“Hey there, I’m [Y/N],” you whisper, keeping your hands to yourself. “Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>She continues to weep, not even acknowledging you. Gently, you open the blanket and lay it over her, leaving her head still exposed but turning her into a blanket blob.</p><p>She calms down at this, pausing for a moment to hiccup and sniff the scent on the blanket.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” you continue, offering her the box of tissues.</p><p>She looks from you to the box, and back to you.</p><p>“You promise?” she whimpers, eyes pleading to you. Her raspy voice, strained with crying, pulls at your heartstrings a little and you scoot closer. </p><p>“Promise. The scent on the blanket is my mates,” you supply. She seems to grasp this idea as you pull your shirt collar down.<br/>
“Do you love him?” she sniffles, finally taking tissue and blowing her nose sloppily. </p><p>“More than he knows,” you assure her. </p><p>Despite wherever she’s been and whatever she’s seen, she seems to grasp this concept fully. She scoots a little closer to you, allowing you to clean off her face for her. </p><p>“Can I… can I sit in your lap?” she asks gingerly.</p><p>You tuck in your bottom lip at the question. You didn’t know exactly what they did to her, but you would comply. The key to getting trust was to be available and respondent. </p><p>“If you’d like,” you whisper, watching as she easily maneuvers herself into your lap.</p><p>At least her legs are working well now, you note to yourself. You turn so your back is against the wall as she curls up in Gabriel’s blanket. Minutes tick by, but you remain there, a hand idly brushing through her hair.</p><p>“Are your legs comfortable?” you ask, trying to get medical information without panicking her.</p><p>“Yeah. They don’t hurt anymore and I don’t get the awful feeling in between them anymore,” she tells you, curling up against your chest.</p><p>“Good. You should only be able to use the washroom now. No one will ever force you to do anything you don’t want again. We’re going to make sure of it,” you assure her, running your hand through her hair.</p><p>She looks up at you, bright blue eyes dazzling in the dim light. She has a hopeful smile on her face.</p><p>“Who’s we?” she asks softly, clutching the blanket.</p><p>“Everyone in Overwatch. But mostly Jack, Gabe and I,” you tell her, watching as her smile brightens even more.</p><p>“You’re Overwatch? I’m in Overwatch?” she breathes, her smile shining like the morning sun.</p><p>“Mhm. The daughter of none other than Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, and me [Y/n],” you explain, watching as her smile gets even brighter than you thought possible.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around your chest. “You saved me. I knew you’d save me.”<br/>
The words hurt to hear. You knew that you’d hear them eventually, but coming from this little girl, it just hit harder. You wrapped your arms around her, holding her carefully.</p><p>“You’re welcome. You’re safe now, forever,” you assure her, feeling her relax into you.</p><p>After a while of sitting like that, when you felt your legs going numb, she spoke again:<br/>
“Can we see them?”</p><p>“Are you sure? They’re both Alphas and I don’t want to scare you,” you tell her, brushing the hair from her face as she looks up at you, her bangs unkempt and almost in her eyes.</p><p>“You’ll protect me,” she says, giving you a soft smile.</p><p>“Yes, I will. Hold on kiddo,” you say, moving your arms to support her as you stand to your feet.</p><p>She hugs you tighter as you start to walk, watching over your shoulder. You’re careful of her stitches and bandages as you carry her, paying attention to each noise she makes so you don’t hurt her.</p><p>When you leave the room, Angela comes up to you with a quizzical look on her face.</p><p>“Hey there little one, you feeling better?” she asks, crouching down to her level.</p><p>She cowers, hiding her face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, she’s Mercy. Or Dr.Ziegler,” you assure her, watching as she pops her head out to look at her.</p><p>“H-hi,” she whispers, still clinging to you.</p><p>“Hello,” Angela says, rising to her feet, “Where you guys off to?”</p><p>“We’re just going to see Jack and Gabe,” you say, watching Angela raise an eyebrow.<br/>
“She asked. And then made me promise to keep her safe.”</p><p>This seems to suffice for Angela and she lets you duck into Gabriel’s room. </p><p>Jack and Gabe are curled up on Gabriel’s bed. You immediately spot the large mate-mark on Jack’s neck and can’t help but smile at the thought. Guess you know who’s bottom bunk. </p><p>Both men turn to you as you step inside, closing the door behind you and the little girl curled up in your arms. </p><p>“Okay, both of you, scoot over,” you instruct, still holding the girl as you watch Jack get off the comically large hospital bed.<br/>
He lets you sit in between him and Gabe with the girl on your chest before he settles back down onto the bed.</p><p>“So, how’s it feel to be a baby Commander?” you joke to her as she looks from Jack to Gabe with stars in her eyes.</p><p>“So cool…” she whispers, mouth hanging a little open.</p><p>“Hi,” Jack says, keeping his voice low as she looks at him.</p><p>“Hi,” she parrots, giving him a smile.</p><p>He chuckles, as she turns to Gabriel, watching him curiously with the blanket pulled close to her face.</p><p>Both of them seem to stare at each other for a long while. You and Jack exchange glances as they have a stare-off. He seems equally amused as you are. </p><p>“Are you my dad?” she asks flatly, causing you and Jack to cover your mouths so you couldn’t be heard snickering.</p><p>Gabriel sat dumbfounded, blinking at her.<br/>
“I… biologically, no,” he finally says.</p><p>“Can I call you papi?” she asks, waiting patiently for his response.</p><p>Gabriel goes dark in the face as he looks to you and Jack. You both nod encouragingly. You hadn’t expected that she’d know any Spanish, but you privately thought it was probably something that was definitely not lost on Gabriel. You decided to do a little research into a name you could call him later. </p><p>He reaches forwards and ruffles her hair.<br/>
“Sure Chiquita, why not.”</p><p>Her eyes sparkle at his response as she whips her head around to you and Jack.<br/>
“Can I call you two that too?” she whispers with joy.</p><p>“Why don’t you call Jack dad and [Y/N] nini?” Gabriel suggests with a chuckle. </p><p>She seems satisfied with that.</p><p>“Well, what do we call you then, kiddo?” Jack asks, leaning on his left arm.</p><p>She seems confused with that, thinking for a long time.<br/>
“I don’t have a name,” she admits.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart. Do you want to pick out one?” you ask softly, cupping her jaw and rubbing your thumb on her cheek.</p><p>She flinches back from the action, so you cease it, but doesn’t say anything about it.<br/>
“I don’t know names,” she softly admits into the blanket.</p><p>“What if we give you a name then, princesa?” Gabriel suggests.</p><p>She looks up to him with soft curiosity.<br/>
“Okay,” she whispers, watching him like a kitten watching flies buzz on the screen door. With avid curiosity. </p><p>Gabriel thinks for a moment, looking at you two for suggestions. The three of you start calling out names, waiting for one to grab her attention. Some are from your heritage, some are common names, some are from Gabriel’s heritage, and others come from Jacks. </p><p>You’re about to suggest one when Jack’s eyes light up and he says:<br/>
“Aelina.”</p><p>You were slightly shocked to hear a Spanish name leave his lips, however, it fit her so well. The name meant bright shining light, like a torch. A torch never put out by the darkness of the world.</p><p>She turns to him with wide eyes, nodding furiously.<br/>
“That one!” she declares.</p><p>“Very good, it suits you, my little Aelina,” you whisper, kissing her temple. </p><p>She giggles and squirms, sticking out her tongue at you.</p><p>Gabriel spots the parfait sitting on the table still.<br/>
“Hey, you hungry mi hija?” he asks, reaching for the parfait and spoon.</p><p>“Yeah!” she chirps, watching as he brings the sweet treat over.</p><p>You sit back and watch her face light up at the delicious mixture of strawberries and chocolate. Jack lays on his side, cuddling up next to you and running a hand in your hair as Gabriel holds the parfait container for Aelina. </p><p>The domestic scene warms your heart and a soft smile spreads on your lips.</p><p>Later that night, you send a request for a quarter with three bedrooms, putting down your, Jack and Gabriel’s names on the request form. You made sure to ask them before you submitted it. </p><p>You couldn’t really move because Aelina had fallen asleep on your chest so you wound up snoring away next to Gabriel as Jack when to make sure they request got through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traumatized children tend to act and behave differently. They focus on traumatic events in conversation and play, often have tantrums and are hard to handle if you don't know what you're doing.</p><p>I'm by no means an expert, but I do my research for everything I do. Feel free to give me advice in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was inspired by Never Be Alone, by Shawn Mendes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao sorry for the chapter dump last night. It was meant to be one chapter but it got wayyyy too long for this fic. </p><p>*slaps the top of the fic* this bad boy can fit so much research into it.</p><p>Delved into a bit of poly-triad sleeping arrangements to write this one. Also helpful for me in the future, so it's good to know. Do your research kiddos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you get up the next morning, you’re cuddled up in Gabriel’s arms. Aelina is asleep on Jack’s chest as he snores softly. Carefully, you detangle yourself from Gabriel’s arms and slip out of the room. You nod to Angela as she steps out of her office. Behind her trails, Genji, glancing around the hallway. </p><p>You snort, dismissing it as both of them flush bright red. You shoot them a thumbs-up as you head to your quarters. </p><p>The day goes fairly smoothly. You eat breakfast before taking some down to Gabriel, Aelina, and Jack, by the time you return they’re already awake. You kiss them on the foreheads as you go about your work. </p><p>You check Aelina's injuries to make sure they’re healing properly before ducking out of the room when Jack takes out a tablet, telling Gabe they have to work. </p><p>You’re closing the door when you notice Aelina clinging to your lab-coat.</p><p>“Little one, what’s up?” you ask, crouching down to her level. </p><p>“Can I come with you today?” she whispers, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she attempts to give you puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Sure, why not. I have to do some check-ups first, but afterwards, we can go see how your rooms coming along,” you agree, reaching out your right hand so she can take it.</p><p>She smiles brightly, taking your hand and sticking close to your side as you make your way over to Jesse’s room.</p><p>Joyce stops you to say ‘hi’ to Aelina and hand you a tablet. It’s cute to watch her interact with people, the way she ducks behind you to peer out at them. You ruffle her hair and make sure she knows this person is a good guy. It’s easier since she knows about Overwatch, but you still wonder how she’s going to react to Blackwatch agents. They tend to be rowdier. </p><p>Making sure that Joyce knows that you have Aelina, incase the dad-squad asks, you finally step into Jesse’s room.</p><p>Aelina ducks behind you as Jesse gives you one of his signature hat-tilts. Someone must’ve brought him the ridiculous cowboy hat at some point. </p><p>“Morning Jesse, this is my assistant, Aelina,” you say, watching her carefully as she moves to peer at him over the end of his bed. </p><p>“Hello little lady, I’m Jesse,” he says, giving her a bright smile.</p><p>She giggles as you set her on the bed.</p><p>“So, this is the one that Gabe brought back?” he asks, ruffling her hair a little as she giggles.</p><p>You move to put on gloves to examine his leg.<br/>“Yup, they figured out a way to adopt her so she’s officially an honorary member of Overwatch,” you explain.</p><p>“Well, little princess, you ever need some pointers in firing a gun, you come to your Uncle Jesse,” Jesse tells her.</p><p>You watch as she gives him a quizzical look while you examine his leg.</p><p>“You’re my uncle?” she asks, tilting her head.</p><p>You shoot Jesse a look, but don’t say much on the matter. You’re curious to hear his reasoning as well.</p><p>“Darn right. Technically I’m your big brother, but Uncle just works better. Don’t want you taking me as an example or none,” he chuckles, placing his hand on her head.</p><p>The small detail that Gabriel’s name is listed under Jesse’s parents catches your eye as you scroll through his info on the tablet. You decide to quiz him on it later.</p><p>“Well, it looks like you’re healing pretty well. We can discharge you tomorrow if it stays that way,” you tell him, picking up Aelina once you deglove.</p><p>“Hell yeah, I’ve been aching for a smoke for days now,” Jesse declares, flopping back in the bed as he takes his hat back. </p><p>“No. You can’t smoke till you’re fully healed. That’s an order unless you’d rather hear it from Gabe,” you instruct, rolling your eyes when he gives you a dramatic look. </p><p>“Fine,” he grumbles, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Good. I’ll check on you later, have a nice afternoon,” you wish, waving as you walk out of the room.</p><p>“See ya later!” he calls as you step out of the room. </p><p>You’d return the tablet to the nurse’s station just as your phone buzzed. The room you’d requested had been finished and you’d been sent the key-combo to unlock the door. You checked the directory map to find that the room was down the hallway that held rooms right next to the Overwatch quarters.</p><p>According to the message, they’d knocked out the wall between two rooms and modified them to accommodate all four of you. You were given a week to move all of your belongings to the new room, which would be far more time than you actually needed. <br/>You decided to leave Jack to introducing Aelina to the Overwatch agents so you headed through the Blackwatch area towards your new quarters. </p><p>Aelina watched with wide eyes as you ran into a few agents who wanted to meet her. She was rather calm when single agents would approach you. However, groups of over three tended to frighten her a little. You made a mental note of that.</p><p>You had just turned down the hallway to your new quarters when you ran into Genji. Literally. </p><p>“Sorry!” you chirped as he caught you from falling to the floor. </p><p>“It is okay. I should have been watching my path,” he says calmly as you stand, making sure that Aelina’s okay. </p><p>“I should’ve as well,” you add.</p><p>“Is this the little one?” he asks, turning his head to look at Aelina. </p><p>She gives him a shy wave:<br/>“My name’s Aelina.”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Genji. I’ll let your parent get back to their adventures, I have training to do,” he says, stalking off.</p><p>In a brilliant moment of word association and child-like imagination, she calls after him:<br/>“Bye Uncle Genji!” </p><p>You watch him freeze in place for a brief moment before he continues to walk.</p><p>“Bye little one!” he calls from halfway down the hallway.</p><p>You decide to leave the subject alone as you reach your new quarters. You set her down on the floor as you key in the code, letting her run into the room once the door’s unlocked. </p><p>The quarters are large. Not quite huge, but decently sized. The kitchen is larger than you’re or Gabe’s, having a working sink, stove and fridge as well as enough counter space to cook and a small island. There’s a dining table to the side that can hold four people made from a medium-toned wood. </p><p>Farther into the quarters, a L-shaped couch made from soft black material is pushed against the wall, one of the side’s sticking out into the middle of the room. There’s a T.V. mounted on the wall with space underneath it for an consoles, games, or movies you had. </p><p>Four doors led off from the main room. </p><p>Opening one, you found a small bedroom with a twin-bed and a dresser. The next contained a bathroom with a shower, toilet and two sinks. </p><p>The next room was designed for a kid. You could tell from the pastel-coloured paint to the soft carpeted floor. There was a white bunk-bed that had a larger bottom part, made entirely from wood. A small desk and toy chest sat against one wall, and a light in the shape of a cloud hung from the ceiling. There was also a closet built into the wall. </p><p>“Aelina sweetheart, I found your room,” you call, waiting as she popped up next to you, venturing into the room with wide eyes.</p><p>“This is for me?” she turned and asked you, disbelief written on her face.</p><p>“Mhm. It’s all for you sweet-bun,” you whisper, crouching down and booping her nose.</p><p>She hugs you tightly. You can feel the smile pressed into your chest.<br/>“Thank you nini,” she whispers as she lets go.</p><p>“Of course. I’d give you the world if I could,” you state, rising to your feet as she begins pulling toys out of the chest. </p><p>You decide to explore the final room. When you pull open the door, the room takes your breath away. It’s definitely the master bedroom. For being Overwatch quarters they spared no expense for their three Commanders. </p><p>Set into the floor with a little space between the mattress and the floor was a huge mattress. To be exact, it was an Alaskan king. Which was great considering two of your newly made triad were huge super soldiers and giant heat sources. You burn up from just sleeping in the hospital bed, so the extra room to squirm away from them was definitely appreciated.</p><p>Testing the bed, you found you could easily do jumping jacks without disturbing the other person on the mattress. Which was great considering what you promised Gabriel the other day. </p><p>Looking around the room, you spotted two dressers and a large closet. The room was a cohesive monochrome palette apart from the sheets on the bed that were a deep red. A second door led you to an ensuite bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and a single sink, the design fit the same monochrome palette as the bedroom. </p><p>Blankets were stacked and waiting in the corner of the room for you to nest to your heart’s content. Exploring a little more, you found a hidden compartment in the floor near the head of the bed. You could fit whatever you wanted in it.</p><p>After exploring the room, you and Aelina returned to the med-bay to discuss plans with Jack and Gabriel. The three of you decided to leave Aelina with Gabriel as Jack and you packed up the three rooms and merged your belongings into the new quarters the next day.<br/>When you’d finally finished the next day, boxes sat scattered around the quarters as you watched Jack examine everything with a dorky smile on his face. When he’d finished, he was standing in the bedroom, examining the bed.</p><p>“You know, there’s only one good way to test a bed,” you said slyly from the doorframe.</p><p>He turned to you, his eyebrow raised at your comment.<br/>“Oh really? And what might that be?” he pressed, still on his knees on the bed.</p><p>“I don’t know. It depends how slow you want to take this,” you say, flopping onto the bed next to him.</p><p>He gives you a smile. A soft, genuine smile. Damn you weren’t expecting that and it shows on your face.</p><p>“Baby, I’m not Gabriel. I’m not nearly as sly or coy as he is. I’ll take it slow if you want or I’ll go as fast as you can,” he whispers, cupping your cheek as you sit up.</p><p>“Can we, take it slow but still have this?” you whisper back, placing a hand on his thigh and rubbing circles with your thumb.</p><p>“We can do whatever you want. We’ve got two hours before we need to check in with Gabe,” he says, brushing his thumb against your lips</p><p>“He’s going to be so pissed when he finds out,” you chuckle, leaning forwards a little.</p><p>“Oh he’ll live,” Jack mumbles, leaning down and brushing your lips apart with his thumb to capture them in a passionate kiss.</p><p>It’s slow and soft, lacking the rough desire that Gabriel has, but in a good way. Hands gingerly run over your clothed body, taking time to learn every curve and dip before your shirt is over your head. </p><p>He pulls you onto his lap, softly rubbing your nipples and tracing the outline of your arms. He’s got you down to your underwear, worshipping you with his hands and lips as they trail down your body, while he’s still in his t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>Your hands tug on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up when his eyes flicker open and he sits up. </p><p>“You don’t want to,” he mumbles, trying to bat your hands away.</p><p>“Jack, it’s fine,” you try to persuade him, but he still holds your wrists.</p><p>“We can stay like this. It’s fine,” he tries to reason, looking down at your thighs instead of your eyes.</p><p>“Jack, I’m a doctor, I’ve seen worse,” you press, cupping his jaw with a hand you broke free. </p><p>“You don’t have to see,” he says, keeping his gaze low.</p><p>“It’s okay, you aren’t going to scare-” you try and assure him, brushing your thumb against his cheek.</p><p>“I’M NOT GABE!” he suddenly shouts, making you jump. </p><p>“Jack, I-”</p><p>“I’M NOT! I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO BE BUT I’M NOT!! I DON’T LOOK LIKE HIM, I DON’T ACT LIKE HIM! I’m just… weak and broke… you won’t like it. It’s disgusting,” he starts to explain, his sentence breaking down as you wrap your arms around his chest tightly, burying your face into the side of his neck without a mate-mark.</p><p>“I don’t care. Nothing you can show me will ever make me think less of you,” you assure him, kissing his neck softly.</p><p>He pulls his arms around you, hugging you tightly as he tries to steady his breathing. His knees pull up so your cradled in his lap with him hunched over you.</p><p>“I’m not Gabe…” he repeats into your shoulder.</p><p>“You’re right. You’re Jack. You’re stunning and radiant to everyone, soft and shy when you can be. You’re Jack,” you whisper, carding your hand through the back of his hair.</p><p>“You promise you won’t judge me?” he finally asks, pulling back from you a little.</p><p>“Promise,” you reply, watching as he pulls back enough to take off his shirt.</p><p>His torso is littered with scars. Some are massive, others are smaller. The smallest is as big as your hand. Gingerly, watching his face, you run your hand down each scar, tracing it as you keep an eye on his face.</p><p>He’s watching you intently, shivering from every soft kiss and bucking his hips into your hand when you reach down to fondle him through his pants.</p><p>He hasn’t said a word, but he’s certainly made noise. The room is heavy with the scent of campfires, a lingering scent of earth mixed in. You shift your body, kissing your way down his chest until your mouth is just above his jeans.</p><p>Nimble fingers push the button out of its hole, watching as the sheer strain of his cock pushes the zipper apart. A wet spot sat at the tip of blue briefs as he gripped the side of the floor, watching your every move. </p><p>Carefully, you shift his pants down his thighs to give you a better angle, watching as his cock bounces in freedom from his briefs. It rests against his stomach, thinner than Gabriel’s but making up for it in length. </p><p>You shimmy yourself onto his lap, tossing your own underwear to the side of the bed. The crotch drenched in slick. </p><p>His hands go to your hips immediately as you sink down on his dick. Honestly, you never found prep all that fun or necessary. Some people do, but the danger of it is just too much fun. </p><p>He fits in you perfectly, going all the way to the hilt in one drop. However, his face is a much better sight as his head falls back and a groan escapes his lips.</p><p>You’re treated to the whites of his eyes as you start to bounce. One of his hands reaches to your own sex, fiddling with it absent-mindedly as you set the pace.</p><p>You drag your fingers over his scars before capturing his lips with your own. A soft moan fills your mouth as he leans into the kiss. He seems blissed out as one hand grips your ass, his knot hitting against you as it starts to inflate. </p><p>His hand moves in just the right way and you’re cumming around him. You sink as far down as you can, your hole spasming as you push his knot all the way inside you.</p><p>He groans, pulling back from the kiss and clamping down on your neck, the opposite side that Gabriel marked. Another wave of pleasure washes through you as you grip his chest as his cock spurts thick lines of white and his teeth sink into your flesh.</p><p>You’re moaning his name as you come again, creating thick lines with your nails in his back. </p><p>The two of you collapse on the bed, exhausted and staring at each other in bliss.</p><p>“That was…” he starts, trailing off.</p><p>“Great,” you finish, kissing his cheek softly as you feel his cock slip out of you, going soft.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nods, holding you close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack is inspired by Your Man by Josh Turner. Dear god the song sounds like Mcree singing it tho. Try reading it as Mcree narrating the story and it gets even better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since you’d moved into the new room and Gabriel was <i>finally</i> being discharged. </p><p>Over the course of the last two days, you’d made it a point to worship Jack’s scars as much as you could. It involved a lot of poking into his office during the day to escape the rest of the base as Gabriel watched Aelina. </p><p>You’d also made sure to spend time with Gabriel and Aelina, mostly by taking Aelina to the cafeteria during the less-busy times to bring back various snacks and meals to Gabriel. Jack tended to stay in his office so you’d make a detour with Aelina to bring him something as well. </p><p>When Kiki had finally decided that Gabriel was healed enough to be discharged, all three of you had breathed a collective sigh of relief. Having Gabriel cooped up in the hospital was torture on everyone’s part. Finally, you could stretch out in a bed with him and not have to worry about falling off.</p><p>You had been talking with Joyce at the nurse’s station over Jesse’s care. Aelina was right next to you. </p><p>Big hands rested on your hips as you were rattling off something about restricting his nurses. Gabriel slumped down and rested his head on your shoulder.</p><p>“We’re going to the room, you coming mi sol?” he murmured, nuzzling your neck.</p><p>“In a moment. Why don’t you take Aelina to the room with Jack?” you say in reply, ruffling the shaggy top of his hair that had started to grow out since you’d first met him.</p><p>“I thought Jack already took her up?” he replies, pulling back from you as you turn around to shake your head.</p><p>“No, she’s been right here with…” you wave your hand for Aelina to take it. She doesn’t and your hand brushes air instead. “Me.”<br/>You whip your head to the spot she should be the moment your hand brushes air. </p><p>“Mi sol?” Gabriel asks, looking over your shoulder to at Joyce.</p><p>You frantically start to run around the open floor, searching every little nook-and-cranny you can find. There’s nothing. No sign of her.</p><p>Tears start to well up in your eyes as you desperately try to find her, even running into patient rooms and the one she had when she was in the hospital. </p><p>You can’t lose her. The base is so big that you’ll never find her!</p><p>Gabriel catches on quickly, so does Jack when he comes looking for the three of you. They start to help, going into Jesse’s room and other patients to ask if they’d seen here. No one hand. </p><p>Minutes into your search, Angela comes out of her office. You’re distraught at this point, searching even your own office for her.</p><p>“What is going on out here?” she asks, witnessing the nurses that weren’t busy joining into the search.</p><p>“Aelina. She was next to [Y/N] a moment ago but now we can’t find her,” Gabriel says in passing, moving to check her office. Tears in the corners of his eyes as he moves coats and doors out of his way.</p><p>“Well, she’s not in my office! Did you put out a call for a missing person yet?” she questions, her hand moving down to the com at her side.</p><p>“No, haven’t had time,” Jack calls, coming out of Gabriel’s old room. Terror vivid on his face.</p><p>She nods at him, pulling the com with the Overwatch logo on the front to her mouth:<br/>“This is Doctor Zeigler, head of Overwatch medical. I want all free personal to look out for a little girl, age four, with black hair and tan skin. She looks like Commander Reyes. Her name is Aelina Reyes-Morrison.”</p><p>Jack’s voice cuts through afterwards:<br/>“That means everyone. Get your asses on this now. She could be anywhere and terrified!”</p><p>You overheard the message as you dashed down the hallway towards the stairwell. You took three sweeps of the whole staircase, running into dispatched agents who gave you nothing more than a look of sympathy as they helped, and then there were other agents who desperately tried to get you to calm down and find Gabriel instead.</p><p>Like that would do you any good. Stupid sexist people. You brushed them all off like you brushed off your tears.</p><p>It took hours for anyone to find any trace of Aelina. Winston had decided to check the security footage for the base. He’d paged you to the little space and played you the footage the moment you arrived.</p><p>You watched your little girl get dragged away by Dr.O’Deorain. She’d covered her mouth and kept low. Neither you nor Joyce had noticed.</p><p>Immediately, you were at her office, banging on the door. It swung open into an empty room, void of any reminisces of her. A simple note sat on the desk.</p><p>Your face paled as you read the note over twenty times. By then, Gabriel and Jack had caught up to you.</p><p>Bile built up in your throat as you hauled-ass to your quarters. You were half-dressed in your battle armour by the time Gabriel and Jack entered the room. </p><p>“Hey, hey, [Y/N] calm down,” Jack said, grabbing your wrists to stop you from pulling on the next piece.</p><p>You ripped your wrists away, only seeing red.</p><p>“Come on, we can’t just go barging in there,” Jack protested, trying to stop you and Gabriel.</p><p>“For once in your life, we are giving you an opportunity to go fucking apeshit! Get into your gear and let’s go!” Gabriel ordered, shoving Jack’s battle armour into his arms.</p><p>Jack let out a defeated sigh, stripping down to pull on the outfit, muttering something under his breath:<br/>“Fine, but only because this is Aelina. And I told you when you hired her, she was bad news. But oh no, couldn’t have listened to me…”</p><p>You cupped Jack’s face in both hands, staring into his eyes and pressing your lips to his quickly.<br/>“Jack, I love you but shut up. Save it for the battlefield,” you said, all manors of malice and ill-will lost from your voice as you tried your damnest not to cry.</p><p>He seemed to silence at the kiss, on your heels as you ran your way down to the hangers. A quick message from both Commanders had every available agent down in the hanger. </p><p>They were sorted into two groups. Here and there. One was to stay at the base in case this was a trap and the other was to go to kick some Talon ass. </p><p>You had adamantly fought for a spot on the ‘there’ team and found yourself sandwiched between Jack and Gabe as the transport took off towards the designated location. </p><p>Gabriel handed you a gun before you could even register what was happening. You knew how to shoot, so it wouldn’t be a problem. The weight of the gun felt like nothing to you as adrenaline pumped through your body. </p><p>Across from you sat Reinhardt and Ana, giving you a curt nod. No one said a word as the transports landed. You wouldn’t have been able to find the words anyways. </p><p>Sticking close to Gabriel and Jack, you departed off the transport. Heat signatures tell you the number of people inside the warehouse you stood in front of. It looked to be more than you had, and the nerves built up in your stomach.</p><p>This could be a trap. Aelina could be fine or… you shook your head. You’d find her even if it killed you.</p><p>Reinhardt charged into the doors for you, smashing them wide open. </p><p>Instantly a fight spurred as his hammer swung violently and people’s guns started firing. You stayed by Jack and Gabriel, shooting the Talon grunts that dared to cross your path. You had less accurate aim than Jack and Gabriel, but you were able to hold your own.</p><p>Despite their numbers, the mission felt disturbingly easy. At the first chance you got, you broke from the fight, ducking into a closed door.</p><p>It led down a narrow hallway. Watching your back, you jogged down it, clutching your gun to your chest. Eyes darted to the vacant walls as a door finally came into view after you turned a corner.</p><p>Still checking your six, you tried the doorknob. It swung wide open, exposing a small area lined with shelves and dim lights.</p><p>Your heart dropped the moment your eyes caught who was in the room with you. In the middle was Aelina, tied to a chair with Dr.O’Deorain standing behind her, grinning widely at your appearance.</p><p>“Ah, Doctor [Y/N]. How wonderful for you to finally join us,” she chirped causing the nerves in your stomach to triple.</p><p>“Give me my daughter,” you snap, moving towards her.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah! That won’t do at all,” she tutted at you like you were a small child, dragging something close to Aelina’s jaw.</p><p>“Nini!” Aelina screamed, tears in her eyes and marks down her cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch her,” you growl, still moving towards them.</p><p>She clicked her tongue at you, “Or what?” she asked as someone crept up behind you and pressed a gun to your side.</p><p>“You don’t scare me,” you retort, rolling your shoulders as you keep your own gun slightly out of sight. </p><p>“That’s too bad, because she is,” Doctor O’Deorain teased, pressing the knife harder against Aelina’s scent gland.</p><p>“You’re sick,” you spit, barring your teeth at her.</p><p>“I simply have the means to do my job properly,” she replies as the person behind you forces you to your knees.</p><p>“She’s a child!” you screech, staying down on your knees as you formulate a plan in your mind. </p><p>“She brought you here, didn’t she? So listen. All I want is for you to do the world a simple favour; kill your dear commanders. Once the world sees just how weak Overwatch really is, it’ll crumple to the ground. You don’t even need to do much, just plant a few bombs around the base and get out in time,” she proposes, lessening the knife against Aelina’s throat.</p><p>“And if I do?”</p><p>“Talon will welcome you with open arms. You’ll have a home to bring Aelina too and freedom to do whatever you please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAH! You thought this was getting domestic? NEVER! </p><p>Yell at me below if you'd like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mmm yes, it's me again. Back with my bullshit.</p><p>TW this gets dark. Fast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shift the gun at your side, leaning slightly in consideration. <br/>“You know, that sounds like a wonderful deal,” you say, watching Dr.O’Deorain with a trained eye.</p><p>“WONDERFUL!” she cheered, pulling the knife back from Aelina’s throat and clapping her hands. </p><p>Whoever was behind you, eased away to stand by her side. They were shorter than her and if you had to guess they were around five-foot-eight. </p><p>They dropped the restraints around Aelina and she darted towards you quickly as Dr.O’Deorain started to brief you on the mission they needed you to complete.</p><p>You blocked it all out as you carefully measured how fast it would take to take them both out. </p><p>Once she’d turned around to pick up the duffle bag on the ground, you took your shot. </p><p>A bullet soared through the air, striking her in the shoulder. You cursed from missing as the grunt turned towards you. Their gun aimed sloppily, firing at you. </p><p>You couldn’t feel anything and it was aimed at the other side, away from Aelina, so you aimed again, assuming they missed.</p><p>You couldn’t see their face so you aimed for their neck, just above their collarbone. You watched as the bullet sank through and they dropped to the floor. </p><p>Turning your attention to Dr.O’Deorain. She was already dashing for the door, duffle bag slung over her shoulder. </p><p>She aimed at you with a small pistol with a startling design. It was completely white with purple swirling around its sides. </p><p>There was no pain following the fire. The bullet must have grazed you or missed.</p><p>With shaking arms, you took your shot again, aiming at the same spot you shot the grunt.</p><p>In a burst of gunpowder, she crashes to the ground, the duffle bag following after her. </p><p>Aelina clings to your leg and you finally register her sobs. Reaching down, you pick her up, holding her close as you barrel down the hallway you came. </p><p>“Ssh, sweetheart, it’s okay. You’re safe now,”  you tell her, stroking her hair as she clings to you.</p><p>She couldn’t reply, sobbing in terrified, shaking ripples as your feet soared down the hallway. The sounds of your comrades getting louder and louder.<br/>Your eyes finally caught the door at the end of the hallway. You swing it open with vigour to come face to face with your friends.</p><p>Whatever battle that had been going on when you ducked out had finished. Talon grunts and heavies laid on the ground, dead, and some tied up. You could see a few people questioning the remaining ones as sirens wailed off in the distance.</p><p>Gabriel’s the first to notice you. He grabs Jack’s shoulder, swivelling him around to see you. The two of them had been opening random doors and peeking inside, probably to find you or Aelina. </p><p>They rush up to you. Jack takes Aelina from you as you adjust the gun clipped to your belt. </p><p>“Where have you been, tonto?!” Gabriel immediately demands, hurt and worry evident in his tone. He radiates a smokey scent, mixed with Jack’s earthy one, showing evident distress.</p><p>“Sorry, I went to find her and it took a while,” you apologize, rubbing the back of your neck as you try and calm them down with your own scent. </p><p>“You scared us! We thought we lost you!” Jack protests as Aelina shakes in his arms. He bounces a little to calm her down to no avail. </p><p>“I didn’t mean too! I was just trying to find her…” you try to reason, your sentence trailing off when you place your hand to your right side and a warm, sticky, wet sensation is transmitted to your brain.</p><p>You pull your hand back to look at it. It’s painted in red. Blood red. </p><p>A wave of pain washes over your body as your vision starts to spot. The state of your body catches up to you and you put your hand out to steady yourself with Gabriel. </p><p>“[Y/N]!” they both shout, moving to help you.</p><p>A chuckle leaves your lips as you stare down at your hand.</p><p>You were a doctor for Blackwatch. That was all you were meant to be. But somehow you’d come to find yourself standing here.</p><p>With your hand-painted in blood.</p><p>This was never supposed to happen. You were never supposed to be more than a doctor. Now, you’re going to die here and leave them all behind. A waste of a life. </p><p>“Sorry, slight problem,” are the last words to leave your lips as the word washes in black around you.</p><hr/><p>Your head pounds as a steady beeping is your only comfort. You don’t even try to open your eyes to the blinding light that’s burning against your eyelids.</p><p>You can just make out the words in the background. It’s too hard to hear who’s voices they are.</p><p>“YOU’RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!!!” someone shouts.</p><p>“I’M DOING THE BEST I CAN!” the second voice replies.</p><p>“THEN DO BETTER!!”</p><p>“THERE’S NOTHING ELSE I CAN DO!!”</p><p>You desperately wish you could hold on and hear the last of the conversation. Unfortunately, the lull of sleep is too great and you drift off again.</p><hr/><p>Your head still pounds the next time you find yourself awake. There’s still a beeping on the monitor next to you. </p><p>This time, the room is dark. Dark enough that you can open your eyes again.</p><p>You’re staring at the ceiling as you try and move your arms. It’s a difficult task, but you manage to bring one up to your head. You feel nothing but your regular hair.</p><p>You breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>Your heads impossibly heavy when you try and lift it. It’s a struggle that you lose.</p><p>The room’s so dark. So warm. So inviting. </p><p>You find yourself drifting back asleep.</p><hr/><p>The third time you awake, you can open your eyes again. The pounding in your head is duller now and you don’t find the lights as bright. </p><p>Blinking first, you try and look around. You’re angeled upwards so you can see around you. Next to you, Gabriel’s slumped in a chair, fast asleep. His chest falls and rises steadily as a calm expression rests on his war-torn face. There’s a tablet in his lap, still glowing, suggesting he only recently fell asleep.</p><p>You try and focus on the outside. Glass allows you to see outside the room and you recognize the room as one of the ICU units in Angela’s department. </p><p>Great, no one will listen to your orders here. No chocolate pudding. </p><p>You can see one of the nurses glance in your direction and you give him a smile. He turns and leaves.</p><p>Fuck you probably called Angela.</p><p>You want to wait for her, really, you do. However, the ever consuming comfort of darkness calls you and you find yourself drifting back off again.</p><hr/><p>You can’t recall how many times its been now. Every time you had woken up either Gabriel or Jack had been in the chair next to you. </p><p>You had the feeling that the room was the only time they could relax without being disturbed since they were always asleep when you woke up. One time you even caught Gabriel draped over Jack’s lap with Aelina asleep on his stomach. </p><p>You were kind of glad they were always awake, you didn’t have to explain anything to them quite yet. They were asleep, which was always good because they worked themselves to the bones. </p><p>When you surfaced again, the pull of tiredness wasn’t suffocating anymore. You blinked a few times before rubbing your eyes.</p><p>You hand both hands, which was good. When you opened your eyes, you found Gabriel asleep in the chair again.</p><p>If you had to guess, it was around late afternoon. You couldn’t be bothered to search for a clock.</p><p>You watched Gabriel sleep, your body half-turned and your arm tucked under your head. The steady beep of the heart monitor in the background. A soft smile across your lips.</p><p>He looked peaceful, curled up in the oversized chair with a familiar black blanket over his lap. The tablet for work was placed on the table next to him, a possibly empty paper cup of coffee sitting next to it and a half-eaten piece of angel food cake.</p><p>Your mind wandered to where Jack was right now, and Aelina. The cake sort of reminded you of him for some reason. Jack was probably doing work, paperwork most likely, and Aelina… you didn’t really know. Possibly hanging out with Reinhardt or Fareeha; they were her favourite people besides you three on the base.</p><p>Then he snorted himself awake.</p><p>You stared at him with wide eyes as he grumbled, stretching out in the chair. You didn’t know if you should move or stay still, so you froze, watching his tired muscles stretch out and bulge against the too-small shirt.</p><p>You almost forgot where you were.</p><p>“[Y/N]?” he whispered, eyes settling on yours with his lips pressed together.</p><p>“Hi,” you rasped, cringing at your own voice, stiff from sleep.</p><p>He reached for a plastic glass on the table next to him. It was filled with water and he held it up to your lips. You wanted to protest, but the fight was burned out of you so you simply swallowed it all like you’d been lost in a desert for years.</p><p>His hand brushed your hair away from your face as he set the glass back down.</p><p>“Morning Mi Vida,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>You giggle at the chapped lips, reaching forwards and brushing your thumbs against his beard.</p><p>“How you feeling?” he questions, still running his hands through your hair.</p><p>“You know, as good as I can be,” you say, moving to pull your legs closer so you could lay on your side.</p><p>However, an emptiness met you instead. You managed to pull your right leg closed, but it dropped down into empty space below it.</p><p>Your eyes dart from Gabriel to your covered legs as he gives you an apprehensive look. </p><p>Carefully you peel back the covers. It’s slow from how heavy it feels to move something after a long time of rest.</p><p>When the covers pull back, you gasp. Shock and confusion riddle your body as you stare down at half a left leg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Contrary to popular belief, I love Moira. I just needed a villain and she was responsible for Reaper.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Death. Everyone dies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, at least it was half flesh. The whole lower part of your leg past your knee is now an intricate prosthetic. You wiggle your toes, watching the cybernetics respond to the thought. At the far edge, you swore you could see faint purple veins crawling up your leg. It was fascinating and horrifying at the same time. </p><p>You turn your head to Gabriel, a question hidden in your eyes as you struggle to find the words to voice it.</p><p>He seems to understand, however. He offers you a small, weak smile and takes your hand while explaining:<br/>
“You were shot in the foot, but for some reason instead of a bullet, it was deep purple veins spreading up your leg and turning it black and dead. Angela did all she could, but… she couldn’t save your leg.”</p><p>Injuries were common in your field of work. Loss of limbs was common in your field of work. Unfortunately, despite the facts before you, you still found yourself slumping against Gabriel’s chest as tears welled up in your eyes.</p><p>He wrapped his arms the best he could around you, stroking your hair and offering you tissues. You could tell he was floundering on what to do. You wished you could stop and blubbered out an apology, only to be met with his form of reassurance. A lasting kiss to the top of your head and gentle rubs on your back. </p><p>Time seems to slow to a crawl, or maybe it blurs faster than you can comprehend. You vaguely register Angela checking over your injuries, or the next time you fall asleep, or the sparse moments where Gabriel leaves the room. </p><p>Your recollection of past events starts to diminish too. First, you forget a few things from childhood, a few happy moments that don’t matter much to you. Then it starts to get bigger, you start to notice when you lose your first day of high school, or when you graduated from med-school.</p><p>One night, Jack is sitting next to you. You turn to him, dread on your face.</p><p>“Jack?” you whisper in the silence of the night, hoping he was still awake.</p><p>He opens an eye, peering at you with soft, blue iris’s.<br/>
“Hm? What’s up pumpkin?” he asks, shifting a little to stretch out in his chair.</p><p>“I can’t… I can’t remember the day we met,” you admit, tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>His expression morphs from content, paling as his eyes widen.<br/>
“Are you sure?” he whispers, reaching to take your hands in his.</p><p>You give him a shaky nod as the memory slips away… how did you meet him? Wouldn’t you remember that moment?</p><p>You tell Angela the next morning. She shares the same paling expression as Jack did as she checks you over, taking special attention to look at your head and leg. You watch her suppress a gasp as she steps out of the room. </p><p>You sit there in confusion, watching as she talks to Gabriel, who had just been walking down the hall to come to see you, with coffee and breakfast in hand. </p><p>You can’t tell why, but you watch the coffee drop from his hand as he slowly nods his head in silence.</p><p>‘Somethings wrong’ is all you can think as you sit there in silence. You don’t get much time to think it over before he’s sliding the door to the ICU unit open and sitting down next in the comfy chair next to you.</p><p>They start to quiz you on memories now. You watch moments move by where you can feel something wrong and the next thing you know, you forgot another moment. You notice how they keep Aelina away from you, only seeing her for passing moments that all seem to meld together. The memory of her terrified face on loop.  </p><p>There was a moment where everyone was out of the room, leaving you alone. You pulled off the covers to examine your leg in curiosity. You were a doctor and even if you couldn’t remember your training, you still needed to know.</p><p>You’d been met with violent purple veins spreading up your leg, the place where your thigh met cybernetics had started to blacken. The veins went up to your stomach and spread much faster than the black. How long had you been out for them to amputate your leg? What the hell were these veins? They vaguely resembled the ones on Dr.O’Deorain’s gun… </p><p>Then you lost a memory that devastated you. The first kiss with Gabriel became nothing more than a fragment, not being able to recall anything but the touch that had occurred. It made you start to think, how long before you forgot your friends and family completely?</p><p>When you told Gabriel you forgot your first kiss with him, you can see all the colour drain from his face. He holds you for a long time after that, his own tears dampening the shoulder of your shirt. </p><p>They’d let you have normal clothes by the time you had lost the memory of your first surgery for Overwatch. When you lost the memory with Gabriel, they started to let you walk around the base whenever you liked. You found yourself tidying up Gabriel or Jack’s office, or your quarters, most days. Sometimes you’d visit Jesse, even though you’d been removed from his care. You couldn’t remember much of the cowboy, but he was always happy to fill you in and offer a friendly smile.</p><p>One night, you were walking back from the training grounds when you heard shouting from Angela’s office. You’d ducked around a corner so you could listen in.</p><p>“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!! WE HAVE TO TELL THEM!” Gabriel was shouting.</p><p>“Tell them what?! That they’re dying and we don’t know why?!” Angela retorted.</p><p>You blinked, staring at the floor as you eavesdropped. Were they talking about you…?</p><p>“YES!! THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW BEFORE THE FORGET EVERYONE COMPLETELY!”</p><p>“So they can what?! Spend their days in misery knowing they’re going to die?! That they’ll forget everyone and all we can do is SIT BACK AND WATCH!?”</p><p>“THEY AREN’T DYING! THEY CAN’T DIE!!”</p><p>Your hand flew to your mouth, holding back a shocked sob as you continued to listen to the screaming match. Dying. Death. Dead. You were dying. <i>You were dying.</i></p><p>“GABRIEL, YOU’RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!”</p><p>“BECAUSE YOU’RE LYING!!! YOU JUST CAN’T BE BOTHERED TO FIGURE IT OUT!”</p><p>“DO YOU THINK I ENJOY WATCHING THIS?! THAT I WANT MY FRIEND TO DIE? THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING TO THIS, GABRIEL!!”</p><p>“YOU HAVEN’T EVEN FUCKING TRIED!!!!”</p><p>“Leave. Leave RIGHT NOW!”</p><p>You bolted the other way, running into your room so that you wouldn’t be caught, missing the tail end of the argument. You attempted to look busy so no one would think you overheard them.</p><p>They didn’t find out. You spent many nights trying to piece together how you were dying. Memories were becoming more and more fleeting as you tried to cling to them. Gabriel and Jack spent more time with you now, keeping Aelina at a safe distance from you. You’d asked many times to see her for longer, but they always refused.</p><p>One night, Jack and you were sitting on the roof, staring down at the base below. You swung your legs back and forth over the edge, leaning into him with his jacket around your shoulders.</p><p>“I know I’m dying,” you stated, cutting through the silence.</p><p>You could feel him freeze next to you, a tentative hand moving to your waist.</p><p>“You’re not dying,” he tried to reassure you. You could smell the lie on him as earth started to fill your nose.</p><p>“I’m dying,” you stated again, force behind it. </p><p>You could feel him stiffening, pulling you closer like it was the last he’d ever see of you. He didn’t reply. He probably didn’t know how too.</p><p>“I overheard Gabriel and Angela talking about it. I know about the purple veins too. I think Dr.O’Deorain shot me in the leg. Her gun had the same pattern,” you continue, watching the sunset as Jack pounded back the last of his beer. </p><p>“I would’ve told you, but Angela would’ve killed me,” someone else chimed in, Gabriel’s voice mumbling to you two as he sat down on your other side. </p><p>“I know,” you whisper, wondering if the wind washed away your words when neither replied.</p><p>You couldn’t tell if it took minutes or hours before anyone spoke again. You sat in silence as the gravity of your situation finally sank into you.</p><p>You were dying and no one could save you.</p><p>“We don’t know how long it’s going to take. It’s been months since you crashed, it could take months for you too…” Jack said, his sentence lost to the wind at the end. </p><p>You blinked. It had been months. You’d put them through this for months.</p><p>“It’s been months?” you sheepishly ask, glancing at each of them. </p><p>They nod solemnly.<br/>
“We thought you knew.”</p><p>“I didn’t. I think it’s a side effect,” you admit, lacing your fingers with Gabriel’s. </p><p>Nothing was really the same after that night. The next day, Angela let you sleep in your own quarters. You curled up between the two of them, wondering how long you’d really have before you’d be nothing more than a faint memory.</p><p>You saw Aelina more, spending time with her as she ran about the base. You struggled to keep up to her, wincing as steps started to become painful. You had almost forgotten you were dying some days, spending them domestically with Aelina and visiting the boys in their offices to bring them coffee.</p><p>The night in Gabriel’s hospital room was the next to go. You were lying in your bed late at night, both of them asleep next to you as you struggled to remember it. You fell asleep curled up around them, desperately clinging onto the final fleeting moments of your life.<br/>
They’d tried to tell you about the events you forgot in hopes it would trigger a response. You couldn’t remember and it hurt to try like an axe splitting open your head, every time you tried.</p><p>You’d called your parents finally, letting them know the truth. However, the base was strictly agents only, so all you could do was talk to them over video calls. You didn’t tell them you were dying though, just that you found two perfect mates and an adorable child to take care of. The truth would only make them worry.</p>
<hr/><p>It was morning when you lost the final memory. You had been clinging to the day before each day, remembering people and faces to get by. But when you woke up in bed, Gabriel and Jack curled up next to you, you couldn’t even remember them.</p><p>The purple veins were up to your head now, wrapping around your head like a crown of death. </p><p>They awoke to your crying, desperately trying to calm you down. All you could shout at them was “I DON’T KNOW YOU” over and over. A pain settling deep into your chest each word.</p><p>They managed to calm you down, wiping the tears away as they explained who they were. They even explained to Aelina. You gave her a big hug because that’s all you could think to do.</p><p>Afterwards, they took you down to the med-bay. You sat on a hospital bed as a Doctor, Angela, checked you over. She admitted you in seconds. </p><p>You were kept under close observation, Gabriel and Jack never leaving your side. They brought you food, glorious snacks that melted in your mouth and drinks that quenched every thirst you had.</p><p>Angela stayed next to your side the entire time as well, working to keep you alive.</p><p>Unfortunatley, little by little, your body started to become heavier. First, it was your amputated leg, sinking into the bed like a dead weight. Your other leg followed within the hour. Then you couldn’t move your waist to kiss Gabriel’s cheek.</p><p>When your torso died away, you knew you were dying.</p><p>“Gabriel,” you whispered, watching as he reacted immediately.</p><p>“What is it? What do you need?”</p><p>You reached your arms out, pulling him closer to you so you could kiss his lips.</p><p>“I love you,” you breathe, watching him clutch your hand to his cheek as he tried not to cry.</p><p>“I love you too,” he whispers shakily.<br/>
You turn your head a little, bringing Jack over as well.</p><p>“I love you too, Jack,” you whisper, kissing him as well. </p><p>“I love you,” he nods, kissing your forehead with tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>The two of them clamber into your bed upon your request, holding your hands as the death spread down your arms, claiming your chest.</p><p>You felt no pain, the morphine in your arm made sure of that.</p><p>Slowly, your eyes became heavy. You struggled to keep them open, battling them to stay open. </p><p>You lost the battle and they fell shut. You were able to catch the last few moments around you as your heart monitor flat-lined.</p><p>Darkness consumed you, wrapping you up like a newborn and carting you away.</p><p>Your spirt watched as Jack and Gabriel held each other while Angela desperately tried to bring you back. </p><p>All you could do was watch and sob before a soft hand rested on your shoulder and guided you away. You’d see them later.</p>
<hr/><p>It was late June, decades later when you were brought along with the guide. You watched as Jack held Gabriel’s hand as a gunshot got the better of him. He’d gone down fighting, doing what he loved. Aelina, now a gorgeous omega in her mid-thirties, sat on his other side, her omega-wife next to her.</p><p>Jack’s monitor slowly bleeped to a flat-line. Jack’s mother rested her hand on your shoulder, giving you an encouraging smile. You’d met her in the afterlife when she died. She was proud her son had found such a wonderful mate, even if you had been ripped from him too soon. </p><p>Jack’s dad had accepted you too, and his parents and yours got along amazingly. After they reprimanded you for not telling them you were dying. </p><p>You watched with quiet anticipation as Jack’s spirit left his body. He took his time, attempting to comfort Gabriel, only to find it fruitless. The guide nudged you forwards and you timidly wrapped your arms around his back.</p><p>He let out a quiet gasp before turning around and hugging you solemnly.</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel passed away right after Aelina’s wife had their first child. He’d met the baby and then his monitor blipped out.</p><p>You watched him try and do the same as Jack, clinging onto the living as he struggled to reconcile with his own death.</p><p>Jack and you approached him carefully. You let Jack go first since he knew Gabriel the longest in life, but soon you were tugged into the hug.</p><p>Together again. Enough time to last forever.</p><p>The three of you watched Aelina return to her wife’s room. Two doors down, to your left from the same room the three of you had passed away in. </p><p>You finally broke down in their arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I am aware that this was a perfectly horrible way to end a fic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment below, even if you absolutely hated it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>